Les colocataires
by myklaineobsession
Summary: Blaine Anderson vient d'arriver à New York pour faire ses études à la NYADA. Il cherche un colocataire, et Kurt Hummel en cherche aussi, ça tombe bien non ? (Désolé pour ce résumé pourri, lisez quand même...)
1. Partie 1

Bonjour ! Donc voilà le premier chapitre de ma 2e fiction en plusieurs parties ! Tout d'abord, désolé pour l'énorme merde qu'est le résumé de cette histoire. C'est genre, nul à chier. Sinon les personnages ne sont pas respectés, pour une fois c'est Kurt qui est le mec qui saute partout et fait des câlins à tout bout de champ et pas le contraire. Bref, j'espère que cette fic va vous plaire, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle va contenir mais en tout cas, ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre1.**_

New York, milieu du mois d'Août. 14/08.

Blaine soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Ça y est il y était. New York. Après 18 longues années d'existence en Ohio, il était enfin arrivé à son but ultime.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le chemin vers son université, et un endroit où dormir.  
Après avoir pris un taxi new-yorkais hors de prix, il arriva à NYADA. La NYADA, cette université dont il rêvait depuis des années. Blaine eût à peine le temps d'être fasciné par l'imposante façade du bâtiment, qu'il fût happé par une foule d'élèves pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Après une demi-heure de queue, il pût enfin s'enregistrer auprès d'une dame aigrie.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

« Bonjour madame. C'est pour m'inscrire en fait. » répondit-il timidement.

« Ton nom. » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

« Blaine Anderson. »

« Voilà ta fiche d'inscription à remplir, va t'asseoir sur une des chaises là-bas, » désigna-t-elle un coin grouillant d'élèves « et reviens me voir quand tu as fini. »

Blaine soupira en voyant l'énorme dossier qu'il avait à remplir.

Au bout d'une heure de remplissage de dossier extrême, il remit à la dame son dossier, elle l'observa rapidement et lui dit finalement « Bienvenue à NYADA mon petit. »

Première étape : réussie. Maintenant, se trouver un logement. Blaine avait entendu parler d'un immeuble attenant à l'université proposant des prix excessivement bas. Il s'y rendit.

« Ah désolé mon vieux, on est complet depuis ce midi. Les gens faisaient la queue depuis 23h hier. Tu pourras revenir l'année prochaine. »

_Putain._

Blaine se dit vu l'heure plutôt tardive qu'il valait mieux qu'il se trouve un hôtel dans lequel passer la nuit avant de poursuivre ses recherches le lendemain. Pendant qu'il se rendait à l'hôtel le plus proche indiqué sur l'application GPS de son portable, il entendit deux jeunes gens chantant en attendant le bus.

_« __Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, plutôt petite de taille, très mince, aux grands yeux noisettes et à la grande bouche laissant s'échapper une voix mélodieuse. Elle portait aussi un nez assez particulier et des vêtements tout aussi spéciaux. Cependant sa voix était... incroyable.

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try, I'll never know!_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

Blaine se tourna vers le jeune homme : un peu plus grand que lui, la taille fine et la mine noble, des cheveux châtains coiffés d'une manière élégante et sophistiquée, une peau semblable à de la porcelaine, un style particulier laissant comprendre que cet inconnu possédait un sens de la mode inné, et une voix... une voix incroyablement aiguë pour un homme, et si originale que Blaine sut que jamais il ne l'entendrait autre part.

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down! »_

La chanson se termina, et tandis que le bus arrivait et ouvrait ses portes au jeune couple en train de rire en cœur, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer « Magnifique interprétation, vous chantez extrêmement bien ! ». Les deux jeunes se retournèrent, et lui sourirent en répondant un « merci » timide et montant dans le bus.  
Blaine reprit sa route et pensa à quel point il était jaloux de voir un tel couple s'accorder aussi bien, que ce soit vocalement ou alors dans le reste de leurs attitudes.

« Il faut absolument que je me trouve un copain avec lequel j'irais aussi bien qu'eux. » pensa le brun en arrivant devant son hôtel.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, appelé ses parents pour leur assurer que tout allait bien, et lut un magazine qu'il avait acheté à l'aéroport de Lima, Blaine s'endormit.

* * *

Un bruit de perceuse strident réveilla le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés.

« Humpfffffff... » grogna-t-il en se levant de son lit tristement inconfortable.

_10:30. Putain._

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, Blaine descendit, la valise à la main, et quitta cet hôtel presque désaffecté en vitesse.

Il prit le temps d'acheter un journal et d'aller s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café pour feuilleter les offres d'emploi à mi-temps et les annonces de location.

Et là, il tomba sur l'annonce parfaite : Grand appartement situé à Bushwick, 600$ par mois.

Beau quartier, bel appartement, pas cher... parfait.

L'annonce était suivie d'un numéro de téléphone que Blaine s'empressa d'appeler.

« Allô ? » demanda l'inconnu.

« Allô ? Bonjour, je vous appelle car j'ai vu votre petite annonce dans le journal et je suis intéressé par la colocation. » répondit clairement Blaine, réfléchissant en même temps et se disant qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part.

« Oh, déjà ! C'est putain de génial ça !, » s'écria l'individu avant de s'éloigner du combiné « Rachel on a déjà un candidat à la coloc' ! » dit-il en s'éloignant du combiné « Heum, désolé, je me laisse un peu emporter, vous seriez disposé à me rencontrer quand ? »

« Quand vous voulez, enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai nul part où aller donc quand vous voulez. »

« Ok, bah là je travaille mais j'ai ma pause dans une demi-heure. Vous pouvez venir me voir là-bas, c'est le Spotlight Dinner. »

« Heu, oui, d'accord, j'arrive. » dit Blaine timidement.

Après avoir noté l'adresse, Blaine partit en direction du Spotlight Dinner.

Il arriva et s'installa à une table.

Un serveur arriva tout de suite, ne laissant pas à Blaine le temps de lever les yeux.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Kurt et je serais votre serveur pour aujourd'hui, que désirez-vous commander ? Et souhaitez-vous qu'on vous chante une chanson ? »

Blaine releva la tête, abasourdi.

C'était l'homme chantant en attendant le bus d'hier, et sa voix était la même que celle à qui il venait de parler au téléphone.

« Mais vous êtes l'homme de l'abri de bus et celui que j'ai entendu au téléphone ! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris d'une telle coïncidence.

« Ah mais oui, je vous reconnais ! Je n'arrive pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontrer et qu'on se rencontre encore, pour devenir colocataires en plus ! J'adore ce genre de coïncidence ! » s'écria le chanteur, adoptant un air si naïf et joyeux à la fois. Blaine le trouva ravissant dans son petit uniforme de travail rouge. « Écoutez, je prend ma pause dans dix minutes, attendez-moi et dites-moi ce que vous vous voulez commander, on mangera en parlant business » continua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« Heu... un cheeseburger alors. » répondit Blaine.

« Je vais vous le chercher, ainsi que Rachel. »

Blaine en déduit que Rachel était sa copine qui chantait avec lui sous l'abri-bus.

Avant de recevoir son cheeseburger, Blaine eut droit à une performance musicale et dansante des serveurs. Kurt et la femme dénommée Rachel en faisait partie, et ils étaient exceptionnels avec de la musique comme en acapella. C'est simple, c'est eux qui faisaient le show.

_« Forget your troubles  
Happy days  
Come on get happy  
Are here again  
You better chase all your cares away  
The skies above are clear again  
Shout Hallelujah  
So let's sing a song  
Come on get happy  
Of cheer again  
Get ready for the Judgment Day  
Happy days are here again  
The sun is shining  
All together  
Come on get happy  
Shout it now  
The Lord is waiting to take your hand  
There's no one who can doubt it now  
Shout Hallelujah  
So let's tell the world  
And just get happy  
About it now  
We're going to the Promised Land  
Happy days are here again  
We're heading cross a river  
Soon your cares will all be gone  
There'll be no more from now on  
From now on!  
Forget your troubles  
Happy days  
And just get happy  
Are here again  
You better chase all your blues away  
The skies above are clear again  
Shout Hallelujah  
So let's sing a song  
And just get happy  
Of cheer again  
Happy times  
Happy times  
Happy nights  
Happy nights  
Happy days are here again... »_

Blaine était envoûté de la première à la dernière note par la voix des deux merveilleux chanteurs qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux.

« Alors, tu as aimé notre magnifique duo sur du Barbra ? » demanda Kurt en souriant, et en s'installant en face de Blaine, le tutoyant automatiquement, suivi de son amie.

« Effectivement, c'est le gars qui nous a félicité hier pour notre magnifique duo sur Defying Gravity » rajouta Rachel, en s'installant à côté de son copain.

« Vous avez été parfaits. » répondit Blaine en souriant.

« Kurt, » se présenta le châtain en tendant sa main vers le bouclé.

« Blaine, » répondit celui-ci.  
« Rachel, » se présenta la brune « Mais il faut que je retourne bosser, ma pause est seulement dans une heure. A toute Kurtie. » lança-t-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« Bon, mon cher Blaine, passons au chose sérieuse » dit Kurt en commençant à manger son chickenburger. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

« Ben... je suis arrivé hier à New-York parce que je vais aller à NYADA, et donc je cherche un appart' pas cher mais plutôt sympa, donc s'il faut que je fasse de la coloc', tant pis. » lança Blaine, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« C'est cool que t'aille à NYADA, parce que moi aussi, » s'exclama-t-il « avant Rachel y allait mais depuis qu'elle a décroché un rôle dans Funny Girl, elle passe ses journées à répéter et elle pense quitter l'université. »

« Oh, elle va jouer à Broadway. Impressionnant. » lâcha Blaine, un sourire en coin.

« Bon, si on allait visiter tout ça ? » s'écria le châtain, finissant son burger et se levant brusquement.

« Heu... ok. »

Blaine ne serait jamais monté dans la voiture d'un étranger, pour aller dans un quartier étranger, ne sachant même pas si ce type était dangereux ou pas mais... il voulait cet appartement absolument.

Après de longues minutes de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à Bushwick, quartier plutôt moyen.

Bien que l'extérieur ne payait pas de mine, lorsque Kurt ouvrit la porte de ce gigantesque appartement, le brun ne put réprimer un petit cri d'excitation. Parfait, cet appartement était parfait.

« Je vois que ça te plaît » lança Kurt, fier de son foyer.

« C'est... génialissime » lâcha finalement Blaine après une courte pause.

« Merci, merci, je sais, je sais, » rit Kurt « Vas-y rentre, c'est ton futur chez-toi aussi. »

« Alors... je suis pris ? » demanda le nouveau new-yorkais, faisant une tête indescriptible mêlant l'espoir, la joie, la surprise, et l'appréhension.

« Oui t'es pris, Blaine. Tu peux arrêter de faire ta tête de petit chiot maintenant. »

« Oh oui, pardon, c'est quelque chose que mes amis m'ont souvent reprochés... » lâcha Blaine timidement.  
« Je rigolais, je trouve ça a-do-rable, » répondit le plus âgé avec un sourire dragueur en coin « Tu peux commencer à t'installer, comme tu le vois c'est pas vraiment des chambres qu'on a mais des coins séparés par des rideaux... je sais c'est spécial mais on a pas vraiment eu le temps et l'argent de bâtir des murs donc on s'est démerdé comme ça. »

« Ouais... pas grave. »

« Hey, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois à New-York et que tu pètes pas un câble. Quand Rachel et moi sommes arrivés, on a passer la soirée à danser ! » pouffa le châtain.

« Bah... j'en ai pas eu trop l'occasion... » lâcha Blaine, se rendant compte de sa non-drôlitude.

« On va réparer ça tout de suite » lança Kurt en allumant la musique et tombant sur l'instrumental d'American Boy.

« Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, Kurt » chuchota Blaine en rougissant.

« Blaine, je sais que je suis un total inconnu, mais tu emménages avec moi, on va sûrement devenir amis et dans quelques années tu te rappelleras de moi comme « ton connard de coloc' », alors lâche-toi, n'aie pas peur, parce que crois-moi je ne te jugerais jamais » s'écria Kurt en lui lançant un clin d'œil « Chante maintenant ! » continua-t-il en prenant sa main et dansant avec lui dans tout l'appartement.

Blaine respira un bon coup et se mit à rapper.

_« Just another one champion sound  
Me and Estelle about to get down  
Who the hottest in the world right now  
Just touched down in London town  
Bet they give me a pound  
Tell them put the money in my hand right now  
Tell the promoter we need more seats  
We just sold out all the floor seats_

Kurt prit le relais, chantant la partie féminine à merveille avec sa voix aiguë.

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA  
I really want to come kick it with you  
You'll be my American Boy..._

Il rappait aussi parfaitement bien.

_He said Hey Sister  
It's really really nice to meet ya  
I just met this 5 foot 7 guys who's just my type  
I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking  
Don't like his baggy jeans  
But Ima like what's underneath it  
And no I aint been to MIA  
I heard that Cali never rains and New York heart awaits  
First let's see the west end  
I'll show you to my bridrens  
I'm like this American Boy...American Boy..._

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_  
_You'll be my American Boy...American boy..._

_Can we get away this weekend._  
_Take me to Broadway_  
_Let's go shopping baby then we'll go to a Café_  
_Let's go on the subway_  
_Take me to your hood_  
_I neva been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good_  
_Dress in all your fancy clothes_  
_Sneaker's looking Fresh to Def I'm lovin those Shell Toes_  
_Walkin that walk_  
_Talk that slick talk_  
_I'm likin this American Boy...American Boy... »_

La chanson se termina, et ils s'assirent un bon coup, car leur marathon de la danse les avait mis KO.

« Tu chantes très bien ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as été admis à NYADA !» s'exclama Kurt.

« Merci beaucoup Kurt » répondit Blaine en souriant.

« Bon, Rachel va pas tarder à rentrer, vous pourrez faire plus connaissance. Si je t'aidais à t'installer ? »

« Heu... ouais, d'accord. »

Alors ils se mirent au boulot dans la « chambre » de Blaine, simplement séparée du salon par un rideau, mais sa chambre quand même.

Ils firent le ménage, rangèrent les quelques affaires importantes du brun, et le chanteur l'aida même à ranger ses affaires, bien que Blaine l'ait supplié d'arrêter ses bonnes actions.

En découvrant le style original du bouclé, il ne pût s'empêcher de dire « J'adore ton look ! J'aimerais savoir oser porter des nœuds papillons comme toi ! Tu en as combien d'ailleurs ? »

« 36. » répondit Blaine en souriant.

« Wouaaaaaaaah ! Moi je me permets juste les broches hippopotame, c'est ce qui m'a d'ailleurs fait repéré par Isabelle Wright. » lâcha Kurt en continuant de ranger ses affaires.

« Isabelle Wright ?! » s'écria Blaine « Tu travailles à ?! »

« Eh ouais, j'ai cette chance. D'ailleurs j'ai eu la chance de monter les échelons très vite. C'est vrai que c'est dur de concilier la NYADA, et le Spotlight Dinner mais j'y arrive plutôt pas mal. Surtout que maintenant que Rachel risque de partir, je vais me retrouver seul donc le travail ne sera plus un problème. »

« J'ai entendu mon nom ? » demanda une voix que Blaine commençait à connaître.

« Rachel ! » s'exclama Kurt, allant lui faire un gros câlin et l'embrassant sur la joue.

« J'ai enfin eu ma pause, je vais pouvoir aller répéter le rôle de ma vie dans trente minutes, mais en attendant j'ai faim ! » puis en s'adressant à Blaine « Coucou Blaine, je vois que tu t'es déjà installé. »

« Oui, Kurt a insisté pour m'aider. »

« Tu me dois un service maintenant mon cher » ajouta Kurt en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« Ah oui, tu la joue comme ça ? D'accord Kurt je retiens, je retiens » répondit Blaine en riant.

« Bon, Blaine, raconte-nous tout. » lança Rachel tandis qu'elle réchauffait un plat de pâtes au micro-onde.

« Bah... j'ai vécu toute ma vie à Westerville, près de Lima en Ohio et... »

« ATTENDS ! Tu vivais près de Lima ! C'est là où on habitait avec Kurt ! » s'exclama Rachel, manquant de se brûler avec son plat.

« Ben... oui, j'étais à la Dalton Academy. »

« Nos concurrents aux régionales ! » s'écria-t-elle encore.

« Me dis pas que tu faisais partie de la chorale » lança Kurt en riant.

« Ben... si » répondit Blaine, intimidé.

« On était concurrents... Tu dois pas te rappeler de moi parce que tous les solos allaient à cette petite peste » dit Kurt en tapant son amie gentiment sur le bras.

« J'étais le soliste en tout cas... mais oui, les New... New Directions ! C'était votre chorale ! Vous nous avez battus aux régionales et vous avez été champions nationaux aussi ! Et Rachel... oui je me souviens de toi ! Et ben t'as bien changé ! » s'exclama Blaine en souriant.  
« Blaine... Blaine Warbler ! » s'écria à son tour la brunette « tu chantais si bien et t'étais soooooo sexy à l'époque. Encore plus maintenant » lâcha-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Blaine rougit. Il se demandait comment Rachel pouvait lui faire un tel compliment devant son mec, qui n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter attention.

« Je m'en souviens aussi, » dit Kurt, qui troubla Blaine parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il se souvenait de lui, ou s'il se souvenait qu'il était sexy.

« En tout cas, vous faites un très beau couple » lâcha Blaine en souriant.  
Ils se regardèrent un instant, et se mirent à rire à pleine dents, Rachel manquant de s'étouffer et Kurt manquant de tomber du fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Blaine, étonné.

« On est pas ensemble, » continua à rire Kurt « elle est avec mon demi-frère et je suis gay, donc aucune chance qu'on finisse ensemble un jour ou l'autre ! »

« Oh. »

C'est tout ce que trouva le nouveau à répondre.

« Mais sache-le Rachel, si j'aimais les filles, je serais amoureux de toi ! » s'écria Kurt, riant toujours aussi fort.

« Toi aussi Kurtie. » rigola-t-elle.

Ils se reprirent en main au bout de quelques minutes et se redressèrent.

« Et toi, tu as une copine ? » demanda Rachel.

« Heu... non, j'en ai pas... et je suis gay aussi en fait. » répondit Blaine, baissant les yeux.

« Oh, Kurt, il va y avoir de la concurrence pour être mon Best Gaaaaaaaaay ! » s'écria la brune en riant de plus belle.

« Rêve pas, elle est à moi ! » rit Kurt en s'adressant au bouclé.

« Bon, il faut que je vous laisse les gays... heu les gars, j'ai répétition ! » dit-elle en embrassant rapidement ses deux colocs et en partant en claquant la porte.

« Cette fille me tuera un jour » affirma le châtain en souriant.

« Bon, sache que je ne vais pas te lâcher mon gars, on va te trouver un beau new-yorkais avec qui sortir. » continua-t-il en souriant malicieusement.  
Son téléphone sonna.

« Allô ? Ah coucou chéri ! Les répètes avancent ? Tant mieux, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Au fait, je me suis trouvé un coloc' ! Il s'appelle Blaine. T'aurais préféré une fille ? Sois pas difficile, Adam, tu sais qu'il n'y aura rien. Bon, je te laisse, il va bientôt falloir que je retourne bosser. J'ai hâte que ce soit la rentrée que je vois Isabelle. Bisous mon cœur. »

« C'était Adam, mon copain. Il faudra que je te le présente un de ses jours. »

« Ouais, ce serait cool. »

« Bon, ça te dit qu'on se mate un film ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Voilà pour la toute première partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif. Il sera toujours bon à prendre.

J'espère que vous avez hâte pour la partie 2 qui arrivera très prochainement.

A la prochaine !

Axelle


	2. Partie 2

Voilà pour la partie 2.

/!\ J'ai oublié de le dire dans le premier chapitre, mais aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Glee et Klaine sont à Ryan Murphy et à la fox.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2.**_

New York, début Septembre. 06/09.

Blaine se réveilla en grognant, comme d'habitude. Kurt, comme chaque jour depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, le réveillait en lui sautant dessus.

« Allez debout Blainey ! »

« Humpff... lâche-moi Kurt »

« Perso je veux bien mais on va être en retard pour le boulot. J'ai eu droit au même réveil par Rachel depuis 1 an alors habitue-toi, je vais te faire la même chose » chuchota Kurt à l'oreille du bouclé, peut-être un peu trop collé à lui pour de simples colocataires. Mais Kurt était très tactile. Ça tombait bien, Blaine aussi. Peut-être que la première semaine il avait montré quelques réticences aux câlins et bisous de son nouvel ami, mais il avait vite comprit que c'était qui il était. Un bisounours.

Pas mal de choses avaient changés en trois semaines : leur amitié, Rachel qui lâche le Spotlight Dinner pour répéter toute la journée, Blaine qui prend sa place, la présentation de leurs amis respectifs de Dalton et McKinley... la présentation du copain de Kurt... Blaine et Kurt étaient maintenant tout le temps collés.

Blaine se leva enfin, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son ami.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que t'étais chiant ? » lança-t-il en lui balançant son coussin en pleine face.

« Oui, tu le dis à peu près 50 fois par jour, Blaine. »

« Parce que c'est la vérité. »

« Câlin de bonjouuuuuuuur. » bouda le plus âgé en tendant ses bras, faisant de ne pas avoir entendu.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es chiant. » répondit Blaine en souriant et le prenant dans ses bras.

Après s'être enfin levé et avoir pris un petit-déjeuner rapide, ils allèrent s'habiller et s'en allèrent.

« Dans une semaine on reprend les cours Blaineyyyy ! » s'écria Kurt tandis qu'il conduisait pour aller au Spotlight Dinner.

« Génial... » soupira le brun.  
« Blaine, détends-toi. Tu vas morfler, c'est sûr, mais on a plein de cours ensemble, on se verra et s'encouragera tout le temps. »

« Ouais... t'as raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison. » ajouta le plus vieux en souriant.

Ils étaient arrivés. La journée passa plutôt rapidement, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent plutôt tard le soir, ils furent surpris de trouver une jeune femme dans leur salon, autre que Rachel.

« Santana ! » s'écria Kurt en s'élançant vers elle.

« Hey Lady Hummel, à ce que je vois, je t'ai manqué. » dit-elle d'un ton méchant contredisant fortement son grand sourire. « Qui est-ce ? » reprit-elle en désignant Blaine.

« C'est Blaine, notre coloc'. Il a emménagé ici il y a semaines et il veut devenir le best gay de Rachel à ma place. »

« Un gay ? T'as choisi un gay comme coloc' ? T'es plus avec Adam ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Si, je suis toujours avec Adam, et même lui ne s'inquiète pas de la présence de Blaine. C'est pas parce qu'on est gays tous les deux qu'on va se sauter dessus hein. En plus c'est mon best gay à moi. » lança-t-il en souriant et en passant sa main autour de l'épaule de son ami.  
« Mouais... bon, je vous annonce que j'emménage avec vous pour quelques temps. Je vais postuler au Spotlight Dinner comme l'année dernière et payer les frais que vous voudrez. »

« Heu... okay. »

Blaine soupira intérieurement.

Sérieusement ? Déjà que Rachel n'était jamais là pour qu'ils puissent devenir vraiment proches, il allait devoir supporter cette fille plus qu'insupportable ? Il aimait vivre avec Kurt. En quelques jours il lui était devenu indispensable, et depuis que Rachel partait tôt le matin pour rentrer tard le soir, c'était presque comme s'ils vivaient tous les deux. Il se demandait s'il devait se sentir coupable d'avoir envie de garder Kurt pour lui tout seul, mais cette sorte de démon mexicain en plein milieu de son salon bouleversait tous ses plans. Alors quoi, plus de films tard le soir, blottit sous une couverture ? Non, décidément, Blaine n'aimait pas cette Santana.

« Bon... je vais préparer à manger. » dit Kurt en s'en allant.

« Écoute le hobbit... » commença Santana.

« Le hobbit ? » l'interrompit Blaine, n'aimant vraiment pas cette fille.

« Je donne des surnoms à tout le monde, mais là n'est pas la question. Je vois bien comment tu regardes Kurt. Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? Je veux dire, plus que d'amitié. Laisse-moi te dire un truc. Au lycée, Kurt n'a fait que se faire intimider, maltraiter, et menacer de mort. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à New York, il a rencontré des gens beaucoup plus ouverts et Adam. Ça fait un an qu'ils sont ensemble, et ils ont déjà fait des projets pour le futur. Alors ne viens pas tout gâcher avec ta belle gueule et ta touffe dans leur relation, parce que si tu crois que Kurt tiens à toi parce qu'il te fait des câlins tout le temps, sache qu'il le fait à tout le monde. Donc bas les pattes le hobbit. »

« Mais... je veux rien avec Kurt ! Honnêtement Santana, j'aime beaucoup Kurt, mais je ne veux rien. J'ai rencontré Adam plusieurs fois et je l'ai trouvé adorable. Je ne veux en aucun cas les séparer. » dit Blaine.

« Bien. Je préfère ça. »

« De quoi vous parler ? » demanda Kurt, revenant avec le repas à la main.

« Oh, rien... on se racontait nos vies » mentit Santana innocemment.

Le reste du repas se poursuivit tranquillement, tandis que Blaine se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise en présence de la jeune femme.

« On se regarde quoi comme film Blainey ? » demanda Kurt après que le repas soit terminé et que Santana ait dit qu'elle allait se préparer pour rendre visite à Rachel à son théâtre.

« Comme tu veux Kurtie » répondit-il, appréciant ces petits surnoms débiles qu'ils s'étaient donné.

« Spirit, ça te dit ? »

« Oh ouais, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu ! »

« Ok, mets-le, je vais aux toilettes. »

Tandis que Blaine s'acharnait à mettre ce foutu film dans le lecteur dvd, il entendit cette voix insupportable dans son dos.

« Blainey, beurk, pire surnom qu'on puisse inventer. Je préfère le hobbit. » cracha Santana.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Santana ? » demanda le « hobbit » sèchement.

« Que tu lâches Kurt. Ces surnoms font pitié. »

« Encore une fois, je m'en fous de Kurt, et ces surnoms sont affectueux. Qu'est ce que tu as avec ça ? T'es amoureuse de lui ou quoi ? »

« Je suis lesbienne, les mecs c'est pas pour moi. Mais je tiens à Kurt, et je l'aime de tout mon cœur, même si s'il me demande, je nierais tout en bloc. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit. »

« Et bien il ne lui arrivera rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

« J'en doute, mais je dois y aller, à plus le hobbit. »

« A plus, démon mexicain flippant. »

Et elle ferma la porte.

« Alors comme ça tu t'en fous de moi ? » demanda Kurt, l'air vexé. C'est vrai qu'il était bon acteur, car Blaine ne sût pas si c'était un vrai ou un faux air.

« Non, non, non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que Santana n'arrête pas de me dire de te laisser tranquille, que tu as un mec et tout ça... donc j'ai dis que je m'en foutais de toi au niveau amoureux, mais au niveau amitié, tu es un mec super Kurt, peut-être un peu chiant, mais super quand même. » sourit-il en lui prenant la main.

« Merci de dire que je n'ai aucun charme » continua Kurt, l'air un peu moins vexé, mais toujours un peu quand même.

« Non, tu as beaucoup de charme, je suis sûr que si tu n'avais pas Adam je voudrais être avec toi mais... » s'arrêta Blaine, en ayant trop dit « heu c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Kurt rit. D'un rire si charmant, si joyeux, si naïf, que Blaine sentit son cœur fondre.

« Merci de dire que je suis un mec super, tu l'es aussi, et tu es même un niveau au dessus de moi pour être chiant. T'es con, Blaine, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi maintenant que Rachel n'est presque plus là. » lâcha-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je suis un bouche-trou, cool. » lâcha le brun ironiquement.

« Non, t'es mon best gay. » rit Kurt.

« Il faut que je te dise deux trucs, Kurt... » lâcha Blaine.

« Vas-y... »

« Premièrement, je n'aime pas Santana, et deuxièmement, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu te faisais harceler au lycée ? »

« Heum... parce que tu as l'air d'être le gay tranquille que tout le monde a accepté tranquillement, et que je ne veux plus parler de cette histoire parce que je veux l'oublier ? » répondit Kurt en baissant.

« Tu as tort, Kurt. Je suis allé à Dalton parce que je me faisais attaquer dans mon ancien lycée. Mon père n'a pas été le plus compréhensif, et il ne l'est toujours pas... J'ai eu le cœur brisé par mon ex, Sebastian... donc non, ma vie en tant que gay n'a pas été géniale comme tu le penses. » répondit le bouclé.

« Je suis désolé, Blaine, de ne pas te l'avoir dit, » chuchota le châtain « si on faisait un pacte de best gays ? » demanda-t-il en souriant à nouveau.

« Tu es définitivement trop bizarre, Kurtie » pouffa Blaine.

« On se promet d'aller en cours ensemble pour partager le prix de l'essence... »

« On le fait déjà pour aller au Spotlight Dinner, débile » le coupa le nouveau.

« Attends, j'ai pas fini. On se promet d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre quand l'un est en difficulté dans sa vie, ou alors quand l'un a un putain de truc génial qui lui arrive... et de toujours être sincère et se dire la vérité. » dit-il en prenant sa main et le regardant intensément.

« Vendu. » acquiesça Blaine en souriant.

« Nous sommes officiellement best gays ! » s'écria Kurt en le serrant un peu trop fort dans ses bras.

New York, une semaine plus tard. 13/09.

« Blaine ? » demanda Kurt en s'affalant sur son ami.

« Au risque de me répéter comme chaque jour, lâche-moi. » grogna le bouclé.

« C'est la rentrée Blaine. »

« Humpffff... J'arrive débile. »

« Arrête de m'appeler débile, je suis déjà prêt môsieur. J'ai même eu le temps de préparer ta tenue. »

« T'as même fais ta routine soin ? » demanda Blaine en arquant un sourcil.

« J'ai même fais ma routine soin. » affirma Kurt en le tirant par la main pour le sortir du lit.

« Il est quelle heure ? » questionna le dormeur, en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« 8h. »

« On part à quelle heure ? »

« 8h30. »

« Mais j'aurais pas le temps d'accorder ma veste à mon nœud papillon ! » s'écria-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

« Blaine, j'ai déjà tout préparé, je t'ai dis. »

« T'es debout depuis quand ? »

« 7h. »

« Enfoirééééééééé ! Tu pouvais pas me réveiller ? » lança-t-il en grognant enfin et en se levant brusquement pour aller dans le salon.

Kurt se mit à rire.

« Blaine, remonte ton boxer, je vois la moitié de ton cul là » pouffa-t-il.

Le brun s'exécuta immédiatement en rougissant.

« Pour te répondre, je t'ai pas réveiller parce que tu étais trop mignon endormi en boule pour que je puisse te réveiller » continua le coloc', encore un peu de rire dans la voix.

« Kurt, si tu n'étais pas en couple, je penserais que tu me dragues » dit Blaine, essayant de ne pas rougir, en vain.

« Excuse-moi, mais te voir en caleçon tous les matins ne m'aide pas vraiment » rigola-t-il.

« C'est Adam qui va pas être content » rit le plus jeune en retour.

« Ouais... » soupira Kurt.  
Blaine remarqua que son visage s'était assombri, et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Dans la voiture, les deux jeunes hommes chantèrent en cœur, avant d'arriver finalement à la NYADA.

« Home sweet home ! » s'exclama Kurt en arrivant devant le gigantesque bâtiment.

« Bienvenue chez toi ! » continua-t-il en passant son bras autour de son ami.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte, toujours aussi proches, se rendant à leur cour de théâtre.

« Tiens salut les gars ! » lança Adam en s'insinuant entre les deux amis et embrassant langoureusement son copain, comme pour marquer son territoire. « Salut mon amour » dit-il en s'adressant à Kurt, « Blaine » lâcha-t-il par politesse.

« Coucou » répondit Kurt en souriant, mais Blaine ne put s'empêcher de voir que c'était un faux sourire.

« Tu viens à la répèt' des Adam's apples ce soir ? » demanda-t-il en poussant presque Blaine pour passer un bras autour de son amoureux.

« Non chéri, je ne peux pas, je vais à un pot de rentrée chez Isabelle Wright. » lança le châtain en feignant le regret.

« Tu viendras quand même à notre concert de rentrée vendredi soir ? »

« Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Tu viendras aussi, n'est-ce pas Blainey ? » interrogea Kurt en se retournant vers son ami.

« Bien sûr. »

Blaine souffla.

Une journée d'université avait réussi à l'exténuer, alors plusieurs années ?

Il appela Kurt.

« Allô ? » demanda son ami.

« Allô ? C'est moi, c'était pour savoir vers quelle heure tu rentrais à la maison, et quelle ligne de métro il fallait prendre pour rentrer à la maison. »

« J'ai fini, là. Je peux passer te chercher avant d'aller à l'apéritif dînatoire d'Isabelle. Mais t'es resté si longtemps ? »

« Bah oui, mes cours ce sont finis à 14h mais je suis resté pour visiter les différents clubs. »

« Oh, tu t'inscris pas dans la chorale d'Adam ? »

« Désolé, mais je crois qu'il ne peut pas me voir, alors je préfère pas m'interposer tu vois... »

« Adam ? Noooooon, il t'aime bien voyons Blaine. Pourquoi ne t'aimerait-il pas ? »

« Pour la même raison que Santana : notre relation. »

« Bon, tu sais quoi, on en parle quand j'arrive, je suis là dans 10 minutes. Bisous. »

« Bisous. »

Blaine soupira.

Peut-être que Santana et Adam essayaient de lui envoyer un message, lui disant qu'il était trop proche de Kurt pour ne pas développer des sentiments pour lui...

Non, Adam et Santana étaient des cons qui ne méritaient pas Kurt.  
En attendant, l'une faisait de sa propre maison un enfer, et l'autre ferait de son université un second.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Kurt arriva avec, dans sa voiture, Adam et Santana.

« Monte, on a des choses à régler. »

Blaine ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'à ce moment-là.

Ils étaient, tous les quatre, assis dans le salon, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni dire.

« Bon, les gars, il faut qu'on parle. Tout d'abord, Santana, je sais que tu te décris toi-même comme une garce et que tu n'es pas la fille la plus gentille du monde, mais tu rends la vie de Blaine très difficile. » dit Kurt, d'un air sérieux peu habituel.

« Désolé Kurtie, j'ai pas fais exprès. » répondit-elle d'un air innocent.

« Oh que si tu le fais exprès ! Depuis deux semaines que t'es là tu profites de chaque occasion pour me rabaisser ! » s'écria Blaine, détestant cette injustice.

« Peut-être, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça. »

« Je le sais aussi, Santana, et c'est pourquoi cette sorte de réunion de famille a lieue. » lâcha Kurt en s'adressant à Adam et son amie d'enfance. « Vous voyez tous les deux d'un mauvais œil ma relation avec Blaine, et je ne supporte pas ça. Je suis tellement fatigué de voir vos regards à chaque geste d'amitié que je fais avec lui. Blaine est mon meilleur ami, peut-être qu'on se connaît depuis à peine plus d'un mois, mais je n'ai jamais eu de garçon ami proche, vous le savez bien, mes amies sont toutes des filles. J'ai enfin trouvé cette personne avec qui je m'entends, et vous devez comprendre que tout ce que vous faites ne me donne pas envie de ne plus être ami avec Blaine, mais avec vous. Merci. »

« Hey hey hey! » s'écria Rachel, rentrant tôt pour une fois.

« Tiens, une revenante » blagua Kurt.

« Alors, comment ça se passe depuis la première de Funny Girl ? » demanda Blaine.

« Parfaitement bien, j'adore ! On m'a même proposé de faire une émission sur ma vie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant le plus grand sourire de tous les temps.

« Nooooooooon ! » cria Kurt, souriant de même.

« Siiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je vais aller à LA début Octobre, pour aller régler quelques petits détails avec le producteur, mais le problème c'est que si le projet se poursuit, je devrais arrêter la pièce et partir m'installer à LA... »

« Tu vas lâcher Funny Girl ? » demanda Santana, avec son air de mépris habituel.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est une option. »

« Enfin bref, ravi d'avoir été là, mais il faut que j'aille à ma répèt' moi. » dit Adam timidement.

« Ouais, moi aussi, je dois aller au pot d'Isabelle. Elle m'a demandé d'amener quelqu'un, mais elle vous connaît déjà tous. Ça te dit de venir, Blaine ? » demanda Kurt en faisant abstraction de la tête dépitée de son petit-ami.

« Heu... oui, pourquoi pas. » répondit Blaine, prit de court.

« Parfait, viens on va se préparer ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main et l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Dans la voiture, seule la musique de la radio faisait un peu de bruit.  
Aucun des deux amis n'osait parler, après la scène plutôt bizarre qui venait d'avoir lieue.

Blaine décida de briser le silence inconfortable.

« Kurt, merci beaucoup de m'avoir défendu, et de m'avoir dit que j'étais ton meilleur ami... » commença-t-il.

« C'est la vérité. » le coupa le châtain.

« Sache que tu es tout aussi important pour moi. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à tenir tête à ton copain, à m'inviter à sa place... »

« Blaine, on s'est promit de toujours tout se dire, alors je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie en ce moment. Ça va faire un an qu'Adam et moi sortons ensemble. Il m'a dit 'je t'aime' 6 mois plus tard, et je lui ai répondu que je l'aimais aussi. Mais la vérité c'est que... je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je lui ai menti, et je me suis dit que c'est pas grave, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. 6 mois plus tard, me voici toujours sans aucun sentiment pour lui. »

« Aucun ? »

« Aucun. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça au juste ? »

« Parce que... notre relation me sauve un peu de celle que j'ai avec lui. Je veux dire... les câlins, les bisous, et tout ce qui va avec dans notre amitié, ça me permet de me sentir bien avec quelqu'un, même si c'est pas sur le même plan. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai défendu. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Adam, mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de le voir chaque jour, de l'appeler, de l'embrasser... mais je ne veux pas le quitter parce que j'ai peur de ne plus trouver une personne qui m'aime comme lui m'aime... » soupira Kurt, les larmes aux yeux.

« Si tu veux mon avis, je ne trouve pas qu'Adam soit la personne qu'il te faut. » répliqua Blaine en essayant de ne pas essuyer les larmes de son ami, de l'embrasser et de lui dire 'je t'aime bien plus que lui ne peut t'aimer.'

« Isabelle pense la même chose. C'est pour ça que je t'emmène toi au lieu de lui. » continua son colocataire en séchant ses larmes.

« D'accord, merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi Kurt. »

Enfin arrivés, ils sonnèrent à la porte luxueuse de la grande designer, Isabelle Wright.

« Kurt ! Enfin tu es là ! Oh, mais tu as emmené quelqu'un... tu as enfin lâcher l'autre beauf ? » demanda la styliste, encore plus belle que dans les magazines.

« Heu... non, je suis encore avec. C'est mon colocataire et meilleur ami, Blaine » répondit Kurt en introduisant le brun.

« Dommage, il est plutôt magnifique. » répondit-elle en faisant un gros câlins aux deux amis, à la plus grande surprise de Blaine.

La soirée se passa étonnamment bien : Isabelle était absolument exquise, et s'entendit vraiment bien avec Blaine qui vit bien qu'elle considérait Kurt comme son propre fils.

Lorsque celui-ci se leva pour aller aux toilettes, elle vint parler au bouclé en privé.

« Blaine, tu es bien gay, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-elle sans aucune vergogne.

« Heu... oui pourquoi ? » répondit celui-ci, intimidé.

« Tu aimes Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu... non pas vraiment... » bafouilla-t-il.

« Tu as au moins des sentiments pour lui. Et lui aussi. »

« Mais non, pas du tout ! Nous sommes juste amis ! » s'exclama Blaine en rougissant.

« Blaine, j'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Personne ne le voit, mais moi si. Kurt te regarde comme il n'a jamais regardé son propre copain le blaireau. Blaine, tu peux me le dire. Tu aimerais qu'il te voit autrement qu'un ami ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. » lâcha le brun, sentant son visage brûler de honte.

« Tu le sais. Et il le sait aussi. Attends un peu, qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments, et tu verras, beaucoup de bonheur vous attende. » dit-elle en souriant de bienveillance.

« Je... je ne veux rien, Isabelle. » mentit-il.

« Menteur. »

« Ça va ? » demanda Kurt, revenu.

« Oui, je disais à Blaine à quel point je t'aimais » répondit-elle en mentant.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit le châtain en souriant.

Mais il ne regardait pas sa mère de substitution, mais Blaine.

Dans la voiture, Blaine repensait à ce que lui avait dit Isabelle.

Il savait qu'il avait des sentiments amoureux pour Kurt, peut-être moins fort que ceux qu'il avait eu pour Sebastian, son premier amour, et le dernier en date.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux, mais il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être jaloux des moments qu'il avait avec Adam, qu'il ne devrait pas vouloir l'embrasser, qu'il ne devrait pas avoir envie de lui faire plus de câlins qu'ils n'en font déjà.

Mais trahir la confiance de Kurt en gâchant leur amitié ? Jamais il ne le ferait.  
Non, il devrait stopper ses sentiments, pour ne pas gâcher la plus belle amitié qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps.

« Ça va ? » demanda Kurt.

« Oui, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. » mentit Blaine « Sinon Isabelle est adorable. »

« Je sais, c'est vraiment une amie avant d'être ma patronne. » sourit Kurt.  
« Tu vas faire quoi avec Adam ? » ne pût s'empêcher de demander le brun.

« Je me donne un mois. Un mois pour voir si je tiens vraiment à lui. » soupira son colocataire.

« Tu as raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison, je te l'ai dis Blainey. »

* * *

Voilà pour la partie 2 ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bref.

A la prochaine !

Axelle.


	3. Partie 3

Voilà la partie 3, accrochez-vous il y a pas mal d'action dedans ;)

/!\ Glee et Klaine ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et ça me brise le cœur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3.**_

New York, un mois plus tard. 18/10.

Dimanche. Enfin. Le seul jour de repos de Kurt et Blaine. Depuis que Rachel était partie à LA, lâchant la pièce au bout de cinq semaines, et que Santana avait retrouvé Brittany, tout allait pour le mieux.

_**Deux semaines plus tôt. 04/10.**_

_Blaine et Santana s'entendait mieux. Pas bien, juste mieux, mais c'était un bon début. Kurt et Blaine étaient toujours aussi proches, voir plus si c'était possible._

_Un soir, Rachel rentra, le sourire aux lèvres._

_« Les gars, réunion ! » s'écria-t-elle « ce soir, on va se faire une nuit blanche parce que... demain je pars m'installer à LA ! » _

_« Quoi ?! C'est décidé ?! » s'exclama Kurt, sous le choc.  
« Oui, on va écrire le script et le tourner là-bas ! C'est cool non ? »_

_« Rachel, ça fait deux mois que je ne vois pas le bout de ton nez, et maintenant tu m'annonces que tu pars ? Depuis combien de temps on a pas, je sais pas, fait de soirée masque purifiant et film d'amour ? Je ne sais même plus ! » s'écria le châtain, la mine triste.  
« Kurtie, tu savais très bien qu'on serait séparés un jour... T'es l'amour de ma vie, tu le sais. Mais c'est une opportunité en or, et tu sais que je t'appellerais tous les jours. »_

_« Je sais... c'est juste que tu vas me manquer... » soupira-t-il.  
« Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais tu as Blaine au moins. »_

_« Merci les gars, je vois qu'on pense à moi dans cette maison. » vociféra Santana._

_« Non, c'est juste que... »_

_« Est-ce que l'un de vous s'est demandé pourquoi j'étais ici ? Où était Brittany ? Non ! Parce que vous vous en foutez ! » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_Kurt et Rachel se regardèrent, baissant la tête, honteux. _

_« On est désolés, Santana, on est égoïstes... » soupira Kurt._

_« Où est Brittany ? Et qui est-elle ? » demanda Blaine, se mêlant à la conversation._

_« C'est ma copine. On s'est fuit plusieurs fois, on a rompu plusieurs fois, et... cette fois elle m'a lâché en me reprochant que je n'étais pas compréhensive de son nouveau job de mathématicienne haut niveau. J'ai déménagé pour être avec elle ! » s'écria-t-elle, pleurant encore._

_« On est désolés Santana... » lâcha Rachel en la prenant dans ses bras._

_« C'est pas grave, j'ai été trop garce avec vous pour pouvoir vous en vouloir. » répondit-elle._

_« Câlin collectif » exigea Kurt._

_Ils se prirent tous dans les bras, et Rachel commença à chanter, pour apaiser les tensions._

_« The smell of your skin lingers on me now,  
Your're probably on yours flight back to your home town ,  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby,  
Be with myself and center,clarity,  
Peace, serenity,  
I hope you know ,  
I hope you know ,  
That this has nothing to do with you,  
It's personal,  
Myself and I,  
We got some straightening out to do ,  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life,  
It's time to be a big girl now,  
Big girl don't cry,  
Don't dry, don't cry, don't cry _

_The path that I'm walkin,I must go alone,  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grow, full grown,  
Fairy tales don't always have a happyending do they?  
And forese the dark ahead if I stay  
I hope you know ,  
I hope you know ,  
That this has nothing to do with you,  
It's personal,  
Myself and I,  
We got some straightening out to do ,  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life,  
It's time to be a big girl now,  
Big girl don't cry,  
Don't dry, don't cry, don't cry  
Like a little school mate in a school yard,  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards ,  
I'll be your best friend,  
And you'll be my Valentine,  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to ,  
Cuz I wanna hold yours too,  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret world,  
But it's time for me t go home,  
It'sgetting late and dark outside,  
I need to be with myself and center,  
Clarity, peace, serenity  
I hope you know ,  
I hope you know ,  
That this has nothing to do with you,  
It's personal,  
Myself and I,  
We got some straightening out to do ,  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life,  
It's time to be a big girl now,  
Big girl don't cry,  
Don't dry, don't cry, don't cry. »_

_**Une semaine plus tôt.11/10.**_

_« Blaine, j'ai besoin d'un câlin. » déclara Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de son ami sur le fauteuil._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurtie ? » demanda celui-ci en le prenant dans ses bras tout en continuant de regarder sa série._

_« Rachel me manque. »_

_« Kurt, je ne veux pas te déprimer, mais ça fait des mois qu'on ne la voyait quasiment plus. » soupira Blaine._

_« Oui, mais elle était là quand même, dans le même état que nous. Maintenant elle est à l'autre bout du pays ! »_

_« C'est pour ça que ça fait une semaine que tu viens dormir à côté de moi quelques heures après que je me sois endormi en espérant que je ne le sache pas ? » demanda le plus jeune en souriant._

_« Comment tu le sais ? » interrogea Kurt en rougissant jusqu'aux cheveux._

_« Déjà, je suis quand même assez doué pour sentir un corps à côté de moi dans mon lit une place, et en plus, Santana me l'a dit. »_

_« Je préférais quand elle te haïssait. » bouda le jeune homme. « C'est assez embarrassant... »_

_« Kurt, il y a deux semaines je suis rentré dans la salle de bain quand tu sortais de la douche à poil. Tu as survécu au fait que je vois ton cul, tu survivras au fait que je sache que tu m'aies pris pour ton doudou. » pouffa Blaine._

_« J'ai vu ton cul aussi je te signale » sourit Kurt « heureusement que je me suis retourné à temps ! Mais Blaine... j'ai toujours besoin d'un doudou... »_

_« Vas chez Adam alors. » s'assombrit Blaine._

_« J'ai besoin d'un ami, pas d'un amoureux qui va me... bécoter toute la nuit. » se reprit Kurt._

_Blaine ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en pensant que son ami était intime avec ce beauf d'Adam._

_« Santana va encore piquer une crise... »_

_« M'en fous. »_

_« Bon... ok. » soupira le bouclé._

_« Ouiiiiii ! Je te kiffe Blainey ! » s'exclama Kurt en lui sautant dessus._

_« Pas de porno gay devant moi » lança Santana qui venait de rentrer._

_« Dit la fille qui a couché avec tout le lycée... » sourit Kurt._

_« Deux fois » rit la mexicaine._

_On sonna à la porte._

_Blaine allait ouvrir._

_C'était une fille blonde, qu'il ne connaissait pas._

_« Brittany ? » demanda Santana, la voix crispée._

_« Je suis venue te dire que je t'aime et que j'ai été idiote. Mais ce travail en maths me stressait trop. »_

_« Pourquoi tu n'as pas changé de boulot alors ? » demanda Santana sèchement._

_« Toute ma vie, on m'a dit que j'étais stupide. Alors, lorsqu'on m'a dit que j'étais un génie en maths, j'ai saisi ma chance. Mais j'ai arrêté ce boulot pourri, et je suis venue te retrouver pour qu'on aille sur une île paradisiaque et qu'on s'aime à jamais. »_

_Kurt et Blaine s'attendirent à tout, sauf que le diable mexicain saute dans les bras de la petite blondinette, l'embrassant fougueusement._

_Le lendemain, elle était partie, et toute trace de sa vie de deux mois dans l'appartement avait disparu._

« Humpfffffff... » Blaine poussa son cri habituel de réveil, sentant le corps de Kurt contre le sien.

Il avait du mal à s'habituer au fait que son meilleur ami/colocataire/confident/mec qu'il aime un peu trop, en couple, dorme avec lui chaque soir.

_Pas d'érection Blaine, pas d'érection._

Avant que le châtain se réveille, il en profita pour poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et sentit l'odeur délicieuse de son ami. Il sentit même l'érection matinale de Kurt contre sa cuisse, qui provoqua la sienne.

Il se retourna brusquement pour ne pas que Kurt ne s'aperçoive de quoi que se soit, et entendit un grognement plus que suspect.  
« Blaine... » soupira son ami.

Blaine sentit son visage prendre feu et son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers le plus âgé, et vit qu'il dormait encore.

Petit à petit, il se rapprocha encore plus du brun, fourrant sa tête contre son t-shirt, près de son cœur et l'enlaçant si fort que celui-ci crut étouffer.  
_Pourquoi faut-il que ce mec me fasse un tel effet ? Mon sexe me fait mal. _

Soudain, Kurt ouvrit ses doux yeux azur et regarda son ami.

La distance entre leur deux visages était sûrement bien trop petite pour être seulement amicale.

Il sourit, de ses belles dents blanches dignes d'une pub de dentifrice, et lâcha un petit « bonjour », tout en recollant sa tête contre le cœur de son ami en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

« Bonjour Kurtie. Tu voudrais pas te décoller de moi s'il te plaît ? »

_Nos érections se touchent presque, je veux me barrer d'ici._

« Non. » répondit celui-ci.

« Je sens un truc que je ne devrais pas sentir, Kurt » rigola Blaine nerveusement.

« Moi aussi. »

_Merde._

« Bah justement, il vaut mieux se décoller, là. »

« Vendredi nous fêterons nos un an avec Adam. » lâcha le châtain en enfouissant sa tête encore plus dans le t-shirt de son coloc'.

« Oh. Mais je vois pas le rapport entre le fait de se lever et votre anniversaire des un an. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Décolle-toi de moi et je t'aiderais à trouver une solution, Kurt. »

« Non. Et il n'y a pas de solution, je ne peux pas rompre avec lui maintenant, 5 jours avant nos un an. »

« Kurt, je t'adore, tu le sais, mais dégage de mon lit s'il te plaît ! »

« Tu n'aimes pas nos câlins ? »

« Si, mais ce n'est pas ce que des amis doivent faire normalement. Tu sais, dormir ensemble, se faire des câlins très serrés... »

« Tu es comme Adam et Santana finalement. » répliqua Kurt avant de se lever brusquement du lit, faisant presque tomber Blaine.  
« Non, mais c'est juste que nous ne sommes pas censés avoir ce que nous avons maintenant » lança le bouclé en courant vers les toilettes satisfaire son entrejambe.

« J'avais des érections quand je dormais avec Rachel, Blaine ! » s'écria Kurt « on est des hommes, on va pas être gênés d'avoir besoin de temps en temps de... satisfaire nos envies. »

« Si tu veux, si tu veux, en tout cas, on ne devrait plus dormir ensemble désormais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je pense que si j'avais un mec, et que j'apprenais qu'il dormait avec un autre mec, je péterai un câble, et si j'apprenais qu'il lui faisait des câlins pendant la nuit, je romprai avec lui ! »

« Adam ne saura jamais qu'on dort ensemble. » grommela Kurt.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais. Lui avoir menti, ne pas rompre avec lui alors que c'est ce que tu veux, et dormir avec un autre... » dit Blaine en sortant enfin des toilettes, bizarrement sans aucune érection.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Aller lui dire ? » demanda Kurt en rentrant à son tour dans les toilettes pour ... secouer le cocotier.

« Non, sûrement pas... mais juste tu devrais être honnête avec lui. »

« Je te l'ai dis, Blaine, je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver quelqu'un avec lequel je me sente aussi bien et qui m'aime autant que lui. »

« Pff... si tu veux. » répliqua Blaine sèchement.

« On se regarde quoi comme film aujourd'hui ? » demanda le châtain.

« Je suis pas sûr de vouloir regarder un film avec toi là... »

« Aller, Blainey, tu sais que je t'aime, j'ai besoin de mon best gay pour mon unique jour de repos. On va pas se brouiller pour ces histoires qui ne concernent que moi. » supplia le contre-ténor en sortant des toilettes à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas trop... » soupira le brun, intérieurement heureux qu'il le supplie.

« S'il-te-plaît... » demanda Kurt en le serrant contre lui, lui faisant des bisous sur tout le visage.

« Bon d'accord... » céda le ténor.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » s'exclama le plus âgé en lui faisant un dernier bisou sur le nez avant d'aller choisir un film.

Blaine soupira.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit dingue de ce mec ?

10 heures, 4 films enchaînés et 8 paquets de bonbons avalés plus tard, Blaine était en train de ronfler sur l'épaule de Kurt, qui décida d'appeler Rachel.

« Allô ? Rachelou ? C'est Kurt, je crois que j'ai un petit problème. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurtie? »

« Blaine dort donc j'en profite pour te le dire avant qu'il se réveille, » commença le châtain, sans se rendre compte que le brun venait d'ouvrir les yeux à l'instant où il respirait avant de reprendre la parole « je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. »

Le cœur de Blaine se suicida à ce moment.

Kurt avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un, et il avait très bien comprit que ça ne pouvait être que pour Adam.

Kurt aimait Adam.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas rompre avec lui.

Il était amoureux de lui, ou en tout cas il commençait à l'être.

Blaine ne pût entendre plus et se leva précipitamment pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Rachel, je te rappelle, il s'est réveillé, j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu, sinon je suis dans la merde. Bisous. » chuchota Kurt avant de le suivre dans sa chambre.

« Ça va Blaine ? »

« Tu aimes Adam, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas rompre avec lui. » lâcha le brun.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais comment avouer qu'il n'aime pas l'homme avec lequel il est, mais celui qui est son meilleur ami ? « Oui. » mentit-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? » demanda l'autre en faussant un sourire, tandis que son cœur était brisé.

« Je ne sais pas trop... »

« Bon, il est tard, il faut qu'on dorme, bonne nuit Kurtie. » lâcha Blaine en s'installant dans son lit.

Puis il rajouta en voyant que Kurt essayait de venir à côté de lui, « Tu sais, il vaut mieux qu'on se remette à dormir séparément tous les deux. »

« Ouais, tu as raison. » répondit Kurt, déçu, en sortant de sa chambre.

Blaine se retrouva seul dans son lit, voulant mourir de tristesse.

Tandis que Kurt se retrouva seul dans son lit, voulant mourir de désespoir.

NYADA, 5 jours plus tard. 23/10.

Blaine souffla en sentant le froid new-yorkais glacer ses entrailles.

Ce jour était tellement déprimant. L'anniversaire de Kadam. Beurk, le pire nom de couple du monde. Le pire c'est que Kurt lui avait demandé de lui prêter l'appart' pour la nuit. Ils allaient faire l'amour dans SON appart.

« Hey, ça va ? » lui demanda une voix connue.

« Hey, Harry, ouais ça va » mentit le brun en reconnaissant la voix du seul mec avec lequel il avait vraiment accroché depuis la rentrée.

« Tu mens, ça se voit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea celui-ci.

« Le mec que j'aime/mon coloc' m'a chassé de mon propre appart' pour baiser avec son connard de mec pour leur un an d'anniversaire. »

« Oh. T'as nul part où aller ? »

« Bah non, j'ai aucun ami dans New York à part lui. » soupira Blaine.  
« Bah viens chez moi alors. »

« Harry, t'es adorable, mais on se connaît à peine, je ne vais pas m'incruster chez toi... »

« Tu ne vas pas t'incruster, je te le jure. Je pourrai t'écouter râler de ton cœur brisé tandis que je te materai discrètement » blagua Harry.

« Oh, t'es gay ? »

« Non, mais je blaguais Blaine, je suis pas un violeur bizarre, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Bon bah... merci Harry. »

« Je dois aller chez des amis pour deux bonnes heures, mais je reviendrais te chercher devant NYADA, ok ? De toute façon tu as mon numéro donc je t'appelle avant d'arriver. A toute. »

« A toute. »

_Génial. Je dois m'occuper pendant deux heures._

« Hey. » dit une voix sèchement.

« Tiens, Adam. » lâcha Blaine en feignant la joie sans grande conviction.

« C'était pour te dire merci de nous laisser l'appart' ce soir, on va bien s'amuser.» lança le directeur de chorale d'un air vicieux.

« Épargne-moi les détails. » répliqua le brun.

« Je vois que tu es passé au delà de Kurt, tu as compris qu'il m'aimait, moi et personne d'autre, surtout pas toi. » cracha-t-il.

« Laisse-moi rire » vociféra Blaine en souriant méchamment « mais je vais me taire avant de briser votre petit couple. »

« Mais oui, c'est ça, invente-toi des fausses excuses, mais sache-le : briser notre couple ne te feras pas aimer par Kurt, jamais il ne t'aimera, et jamais vous ne finirez ensemble. Dans quelques années vos chemins se sépareront et vous ne vous parlerez plus, tandis que je serais toujours dans sa vie. »

« Mais oui, va demander à Kurt depuis combien de temps il t'aime. Mon cher Adam, si tu crois qu'il t'aimais lorsqu'il t'as dis 'je t'aime' ces 6 derniers mois, tu as tort. Il vient juste d'avoir des petits sentiments pour toi. Il a même pensé à rompre avec toi, et sache qu'il a dormit plus de deux semaines dans mon lit, dans mes bras, et que chaque matin il se réveillait avec une érection. Ce n'était pas grâce à toi. Donc maintenant va retrouver l'amour de ta vie et fiche moi la paix, monsieur-le-bouche-trou-à-sentiments-de-Kurt. Salut. » lâcha Blaine en tournant les talons, peu fier de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Adam était allé trop loin.

« Attends ! » s'écria Adam, retournant le bouclé, les larmes aux yeux. « Jure-moi que c'est vrai. »

« Écoute, je suis peut-être aller trop loi... »

« Dis-moi que c'est faux si ça l'est. » supplia-t-il, en pleurant.

« C'est... c'est... c'est vrai. » lâcha finalement Blaine en se rendant compte de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

Adam s'en alla en courant, laissant Blaine face à sa conscience et sa honte.

Il eut le réflexe d'appeler Kurt, mais tomba sur sa messagerie.

« Kurt, c'est moi. Je viens de faire l'une des plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Adam est venu me voir et m'a cherché, si bien que je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de lui dire pour les sentiments et pour le lit qu'on a partagé tous les deux. Je suis si désolé, Kurt, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps, peut-être pour toujours, mais j'ai une raison d'avoir fait ça, et il faudra qu'on se voit pour s'expliquer. T'es mon meilleur ami, Kurt, je ne peux pas te perdre. Bonne soirée. »

Il raccrocha, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il mit ses écouteurs, lança la playlist « Déprime totale. » sur son portable, et s'en alla, marchant dans les rues de New-York.

« Allô ? »

_Qui peut bien m'appeler pendant que je suis au bord du suicide ?_

« Allô ? Blaine ? C'est Harry. J'arrive devant l'université dans 15 minutes, désolé d'avoir pris le double du temps. »

« Harry, désolé, mais finalement je n'ai plus besoin d'un logement pour cette nuit. Désolé du dérangement. »

« Dommage, on aurait pû bien s'amuser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Au fait je ne suis pas gay, je suis bi. Bonne soirée. »

« Salut. »

_Enfoiré, tu veux profiter de moi alors que j'ai le cœur brisé ? Va te faire._

Le téléphone de Blaine sonna à nouveau.

_Ils veulent me tuer, bon sang._

« Allô ? » demanda-t-il en répondant.

« Allô ? Rentre à l'appart', 'faut qu'on parle. » dit sèchement Kurt.

« Heu... oui. » bafouilla Blaine.

20 minutes plus tard, il était arrivé chez lui. S'il n'était pas viré avant le lendemain.

Blaine souffla avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Kurt était assis au centre de l'appartement sur le fauteuil principal.  
A côté de lui, la table de la salle à manger avec dessus de bons plats maintenant froids, ce qui fit comprendre au brun que la rencontre après ses petites révélations s'étaient mal passées.

Kurt était bien habillé, encore mieux que d'habitude, mais son visage était ravagé par les larmes et sa mine était si défaite qu'elle fit peur à Blaine.

« Assied-toi. » murmura le plus âgé, brisant le silence inconfortable.

« Tout d'abord Kurt, sache que je suis vraiment, vraiment... »

« Désolé, je sais. » le coupa l'autre avec un certain agacement « Je veux savoir ta raison de nous faire rompre le jour de notre anniversaire, avant de t'étriper. »

« Je... j'étais jaloux d'Adam. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Kurt. Et te savoir avec ce con qui est venu me dire que jamais on ne sera ensemble m'a brisé le cœur. J'ai très mal réagi et je m'en excuse. »

« Ton excuse est nulle. Si tu avais réellement des sentiments pour moi, tu ferais tout pour que je sois heureux. Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Mais ce mec ne te rends pas heureux ! »

« J'ai brisé son cœur, Blaine. Par ta faute. » lâcha Kurt.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, vraiment, en plus je sais que tu commençais à avoir des sentiments pour lui... »

« Je t'ai menti, je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour toi, Blaine, pour toi ! Bizarrement maintenant je ne ressens que du dégoût à ta vue. Bonne nuit, Blaine. » vociféra-t-il.

Et il s'en alla, laissant son colocataire les larmes aux yeux, détruit.

* * *

Voilà pour la partie 3, désolé je suis un peu sadique haha ! Sinon pour le personnage d'Harry, il ne sert strictement à rien, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait là...

A la prochaine fois, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)

Axelle.


	4. Partie 4

Bonjour ! Me revoici pour la partie 4 !

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir (genre, vraiment) et qui m'encouragent à écrire d'autres fanfics.

/!\ Toujours et encore la même routine, Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à ces chanceux de Ryan Murphy et de la fox.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4.**_

Blaine ouvrit les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois mois, Kurt n'était pas venu le réveiller. Il était tôt, alors il décida de préparer le petit déjeuner pour se faire pardonner. Après une demi-heure de cuisine assidue, Blaine sentit la présence de Kurt derrière lui.

« Salut. Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. »

Ce dernier haussa le sourcil, mais s'assit en attendant que le brun lui serve son petit-déjeuner, sans dire un mot. Blaine s'exécuta, et s'assit en face de lui, lui prenant la main en souriant légèrement.

« J'espère que tu aimeras. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour faire la cuisine, mais sache que j'ai mis dans ces pancakes toute la honte que je ressens maintenant. Je sais que je t'ai perdu, peut-être pour toujours, mais sache que je ferais tout pour te récupérer. J'ai besoin de toi, Kurt, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon colocataire, mon copain de co-voiturage, mon camarade d'université... tu es bien trop de choses pour que je t'abandonne. Je sais que tu vas me faire galérer, mais c'est tout ce que je mérite. »

« Merci pour les pancakes de la honte » répondit Kurt, la voix enrouée « ils sont très bons. »

« J'ai suivi ta recette. »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, Blaine, mais j'ai trop mal pour que tout redevienne comme avant pour le moment. Bon, prépare-toi, on part dans 30 minutes. »

« J'ai préparé ta tenue de travail, comme tu l'as fais pour moi. »

« Tu pouvais pas être aussi serviable avant que j'ai une raison de t'en vouloir ? J'aurais rompu avec Adam et je me serais mis avec toi tout de suite. » rigola Kurt amèrement.

« J'ai aussi prévu une soirée et une journée anti tristesse post-rupture, ce week-end. »

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas triste parce que je ne suis plus avec Adam, je suis triste parce que j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un et que je m'étais promis de ne jamais le faire, et que tu as été cruel, et que je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis aussi triste que si je venais de me faire larguer. » sourit Blaine.

« Bon, je vais me préparer. J'aime bien ton nœud papillon au fait. »

« Merci. »

10 heures plus tard. 24/10.

« Cette journée était crevante » râla Blaine en montant dans la voiture de son colocataire.

« On est d'accord, surtout que j'ai pas dormi de la nuit... » continua Kurt.

« Moi non plus... Bon ce soir on se regarde des films pour notre soirée « réparation de l'amitié ». Tu veux voir lesquels ? »

« Hum... Peut-être des Disney. »

« Je crois qu'on les a tous vus, Kurt. » rigola le bouclé.

« On peut les revoir alors. » sourit faiblement celui-ci.

« Ouais, on peut les revoir. »

Kurt soupira.  
Après 3 Disney et deux pots de Nutella, il ne voulait plus en vouloir à Blaine. Celui-ci, si adorable avec lui, voulait vraiment se faire pardonner. Malgré toute tentative de mettre une distance entre eux deux en s'asseyant d'un côté du canapé, et lui de l'autre, le brun avait raccourci la distance entre eux pendant chaque film, et celui-ci dormait maintenant sur son épaule, ronflotant paisiblement.

_Il est tellement mignon.  
Et craquant.  
Et bon chanteur.  
Et intelligent.  
Et joyeux.  
Et gentil.  
Et sexy.  
Ouais, surtout sexy.  
Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kurt ? Il a brisé ton couple en mille morceaux, et tu veux l'embrasser ? Jamais !_

Blaine ouvrit les yeux sous les petites tapes de son ami sur son épaule.

« Blaine, tu t'es endormi sur moi là. »

« Désolé... c'est que tu es confortable aussi. » rit le brun.

« Pourquoi diable faut-il que tu sois aussi sexy ? » s'exclama le châtain à haute voix.

Blaine rit de plus belle.

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai dis ça à haute voix ? » rougit Kurt en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Oui, et je peux te dire que tu es tout aussi sexy. » sourit Blaine en lui prenant la main « On est réconciliés maintenant ? On redevient les meilleurs amis du monde ? »

« Oh, rêve pas trop Blainey, il faut que tu te battes pour moi » sourit timidement le plus âgé.

« Parce que te faire la cuisine, chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis mes 5 ans et demi en compagnie de ma mère, ce n'est pas assez ? » s'écria-t-il en riant, plongeant ses yeux mordorés dans ceux de son ami.

« Blaine, dans notre amitié, j'ai toujours été celui qui était collant. Maintenant c'est toi. J'avoue que j'aime bien que pour une fois c'est toi qui vienne me voir, qui veuille me faire un câlin... »

« Le Kurt collant me manque. » bouda faussement le bouclé.

« Ça fait une journée, Blaine, même pas. »

« Kurt, répond-moi sincèrement. Quand tu as dis que je te dégoûtais tu le pensais vraiment ? »

« Non. Je ne pourrais pas être dégoûté de toi, Blainey, jamais. » sourit l'ami aux yeux bleus.

« On est réconciliés, alors ? »

« On est réconciliés... mais je ne serais plus le collant pour le moment. Je t'en veux encore. »

« Alors je serais le mec collant. » lâcha Blaine en le prenant dans ses bras l'étouffant presque.

1 mois plus tard. 20/11.

Novembre. Le mois où New York se refroidit.

Blaine était dans la chambre de Kurt. Penché au-dessus de son ami, il le contemplait tandis que celui-ci était en train de ronfler, encore dans les vapeurs du sommeil.

_Il est si beau._

Sa peau blanche comme la neige, ses cheveux châtains foncés toujours impeccablement coiffés, ses yeux azur le transperçant à chaque fois qu'il les croisait... ses lèvres roses et gonflés, donnant envie de les embrasser pour toujours. Son visage aux traits fins, son corps mince et musclé, que Blaine avait eu l'occasion de voir presque en totalité... Blaine était définitivement amoureux de Kurt, et pas qu'un peu.

« Kurtie, c'est dimanche, Isabelle va venir déjeuner, tu te rappelles ? J'ai besoin d'une aide aux fourneaux. » dit-il finalement, en caressant doucement les cheveux de son ami.

« Humpfffffff... j'arrive. »

« Rejoins-moi. »

Blaine rit lorsqu'il vit son ami arriver avec sa couverture entouré autour de lui, traînant des pieds. Adorable, c'est le mot pour décrire l'air endormi de Kurt.

« Te moque pas, j'ai froid. » bouda faussement celui-ci.

« Viens, alors. » dit le brun en prenant la main du châtain et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Blaine ? » murmura le plus âgé lorsque son colocataire fit tomber sa couverture sur le sol.

« Je te réchauffe » répondit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et embrassant son visage doucement.

« Arrête, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas... »

« Me résister ? » sourit le bouclé.

« Ouais. » rougit un peu Kurt.

« Mais est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de me résister ? » pouffa Blaine.

« Je suppose que non... »

A ces mots, Blaine se pencha pour embrasser son ami, le cœur battant à la chamade, mais Kurt se leva brusquement en riant.

« Tu me fais des faux espoirs, méchant ! » bouda le bouclé.

Le plus âgé rit jusqu'aux larmes, et ils partirent dans une course poursuite à travers l'appartement.  
Après de longues minutes de rire et d'essoufflement, Blaine sauta enfin sur Kurt, atterrissant sur lui. Leurs visages étaient si proches, si proches... le brun en frissonna. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, leur donnant envie de faire l'amour sur le canapé, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister » souffla Blaine en se penchant pour embrasser son ami.

« Non, on ne peut pas faire ça ! » s'écria Kurt en arrêtant son colocataire. « Je suis désolé, mais si on s'embrasse on devra se mettre en couple, et je ne veux pas me mettre avec quelqu'un pour le moment. Je suis désolé, Blaine. » lâcha-t-il en se relevant, laissant son ami décontenancé.

1 mois plus tard. 23/12.

« Blaine, réveille-toi. » chuchota Kurt.

« Humpfffffff... fiche-moi la paix, Kurt. » grogna Blaine.

« Blaine, on a des invités surprise. »

« Qui ? » murmura-t-il en se relevant rapidement.

« Tu verras. » répondit son ami en souriant.

« Ça fait deux mois que tu ne m'avais pas réveillé » sourit le bouclé.

« J'ai décidé de redevenir le meilleur ami collant à présent. » répondit le châtain.

« Bien, mais je vais rester aussi collant qu'avant, je te préviens » pouffa l'autre.

« Tant pis, je prends le risque. Aller, viens on va voir nos invités. »

Lorsque Blaine sortit la tête du rideau qui lui servait de mur de séparation/de porte à sa chambre, il ne pût retenir un cri de surprise.  
Son meilleur ami de lycée, ainsi que ses deux autres meilleurs amis se tenaient là, assis dans le salon.

« Wes, Nick, Jeff ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! » s'exclama-t-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, les assommant de câlins et de bisous.

« On s'est dit qu'on pourrait venir pour Noël, pour te voir et visiter New-York. » commença l'asiatique prénommé Wes.

« Et puis ton ami Kurt nous a appelés en nous invitant à passer, on a pas pû refuser. » continua le blondinet nommé Jeff.

Blaine se retourna vers Kurt, bouche bée, tellement étonné qu'il faillit s'évanouir.  
« Les gars, je vous laisse vous installer, donc Wes ta chambre est là-bas, à droite et Nick et Jeff votre chambre est ici, à gauche. » dit-il en désignant les différentes chambres.

« Kurt, réunion dans ma chambre. » reprit-il en tirant son ami par la main.

« Tu es fou, Kurt Hummel, fou ! » s'écria-t-il une fois derrière le rideau de sa chambre.

« Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. » répliqua son ami en souriant.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Parce que c'est ton premier Noël à New-York, et que je pensais que tu aurais besoin de revoir tes amis et d'avoir des petits souvenirs de Westerville. J'ai essayé de faire venir tes parents mais ils étaient trop occupés pour venir, et ton frère était coincé en Thaïlande. Je me suis rabattu sur tes amis. » sourit-il encore.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire. » murmura Blaine, desserrant leur étreinte pour plonger ses yeux aux éclats d'or dans ceux de son ami.

« Attends le jour de Noël, et tu en auras d'autres. »

« Je t'aime, Kurt. » lâcha finalement le bouclé en le reprenant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi Blaine » répondit son ami, ne sachant pas si c'était un 'je t'aime' d'amour ou d'amitié.

Ils durent défaire leur étreinte en entendant une voix connue dans le salon.

« Rachel Berry est de retour pour Noël ! » s'écria la brunette.

« Rachel ! » s'exclama Kurt en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Kurt, mets-toi avec Blaine c'est lui qui m'a fait venir ici » chuchota Rachel pendant leur câlin.

Kurt fut tout aussi ému que Blaine par le geste de son ami.

« Blaine Anderson, il faut qu'on parle » lâcha Kurt en tirant de nouveau son ami par la main, l'arrachant des bras de Rachel.

« Tu as fais la même chose que je t'ai fait ? Sérieusement ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Comme quoi, on est connectés » rigola le brun.

« Je t'aime tellement » lâcha-t-il en le reprenant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Le lendemain. 24/12.

« Blaine, réveille-toi »

« Humpfffffff... qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit Kurt ? » grogna Blaine, ne quittant pas son habitude matinale.

« On a prêté mon lit à Rachel, rappelle-toi. Et je te signale que c'est toi qui est en train de me serrer dans tes bras, Blaine. »

« T'es un bon doudou aussi » rigola le bouclé, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« T'es pas mal non plus » sourit le châtain.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Il est 9 heures. »

« 9 heures ?! C'est hyper tôt pour un dimanche Kurt ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Pas pour un dimanche de Noël, il faut qu'on décore la maison, on a pas eu le temps de le faire avant, et il faut qu'on établisse un menu de Noël et qu'on aille chercher des cadeaux pour Rachel et tes amis qui d'ailleurs sont très sympas. »

« Merci pour Wes, Nick et Jeff mais pas merci pour le réveil hyper tôt... » bouda le brun.

« Aller Blaine, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rêver de te réveiller avec, dans ton lit, un homme aussi sexy que moi » blagua Kurt en enfonçant ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de son ami.

« Et prétentieux aussi. Charmant. » rit Blaine en réduisant la distance entre lui et son colocataire.

« C'est toi qui m'as dis que j'étais sexy, alors j'en profite » sourit Kurt en plongeant son regard électrifiant dans celui de son 'ami'.

« Bon je me lève avant de faire un geste que tu me ferais regretter » sourit Blaine en se relevant.

Il jeta un regard à son colocataire, et vit qu'il avait l'air presque déçu.

Pendant que Blaine réveillait tout le monde, Kurt préparait le petit-déjeuner en repensant à la veille.

Le bouclé et lui s'étaient comportés comme un vrai couple.

Tout le monde semblait le prendre très bien, et la châtain se rappelait avoir été presque jaloux en voyant le couple formé par Nick et Jeff, ensemble depuis 3 ans, et sûrement l'un des plus beaux couples qu'il ait jamais vu auparavant.

Ils semblaient s'aimer si fort, tenir tant l'un à l'autre... Kurt espérait que bientôt il serait comme ça avec Blaine...

_**La veille. **_

_« En tout cas vous faites un très beau couple » lança Wes en se resservant des délicieuses pâtes de Kurt._

_« Je... hum... nous ne sommes pas ensemble en fait » rougit Blaine._

_« Oh, c'est pourtant ce que nous avons cru » continua Nick en serrant la main de Jeff._

_« Et bien ce n'est pas le cas. » répondit Kurt en baissant la tête._

« Salut Kurt » dirent en même temps Nick et Jeff, se tenant par la taille.

« Salut les gars. » sourit Kurt en sortant sa brioche de Noël du four.

« On voudrait te parler pendant que les autres ne sont pas là. »

« Allez-y » dit le châtain avec appréhension.

« On sait bien que Blaine et toi vous vous aimez. » commença Nick.

« Je... vous croyez qu'il m'aime ? » demanda le plus âgé en rougissant.

« On en est sûrs. Mais tu ne démens pas l'aimer, c'est bien. » sourit Jeff.

« Je... non. » rougit de plus belle Kurt.

« En tout cas on vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. »

« Merci. »

« Bonjour bonjour ! » s'exclama Rachel, toujours aussi souriante. « Salut Blainey, tu m'as manqué ! Salut le plus mignon couple de l'univers ! »

« Humpfffffff... » soupira Wes en sortant de sa chambre « salut tout le monde... »

« Bon, j'ai presque fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner, installez-vous les amis. » reprit Kurt, en essayant de faire abstraction de sa discussion avec les meilleurs amis de Blaine.

« Hum... le meilleur cuisinier du monde » s'exclama Blaine en reprenant une part de brioche.  
Il ne se rendit pas compte des regards plein de sous-entendus qui s'abattirent sur lui et Kurt lorsqu'il lui prit la main en souriant.

« C'est vrai, c'est pourquoi que tu es mon best gay Kurtie, d'ailleurs tes petit-déj's me manquent chaque jour. » ajouta Rachel, voyant le malaise de son meilleur ami.

« Merci beaucoup » sourit Kurt timidement.

Wes, Nick, Jeff et Rachel avait tenus à aller faire les course pour leurs amis qui les accueillaient gentiment chez eux, tandis que Kurt et Blaine allaient achetés les derniers cadeaux de Noël à glisser sous le sapin.

« Tu crois que Wes aimera si je lui offre le cd de Céline Dion ? » demanda Blaine, un peu perdu parmi les emplettes.

« Il est juste un peu fan ou alors c'est son fan numéro 1 ? » interrogea Kurt.

« Fan numéro 1. » affirma le bouclé.

« Alors il l'a déjà, oublie. »

« Merde. »

« Et si j'offre à Rachel l'intégrale de la série doctor Who, tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir ? » questionna le châtain.

« Tu rigoles ? Elle est dingue de cette série, donc oui, elle va sauter de joie. »

« Bon bah c'est bon, j'ai mon cadeau. » sourit le plus âgé.

« Mais toi t'as que deux cadeaux à trouver, moi j'en ai cinq ! » bouda le brun.

« Faux, je vais offrir des choses à tes amis aussi. »

« Mais tu les connais à peine. »

« Tes amis sont mes amis, Blainey, tu le sais. » dit Kurt en souriant.

« Et généreux en plus. L'homme parfait. » blagua Blaine.

Après de longues heures à la recherche du cadeau parfait, les deux jeunes hommes se décidèrent à rentrer.

Leurs amis n'étaient toujours pas là, alors ils décidèrent de ranger l'appartement en chantant un peu.

_« Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm._

_The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! »_

« J'aime tellement chanter avec toi, Blaine » lança Kurt en prenant la main de son ami.

« Nos voix sont faites pour aller ensemble » continua Blaine en le regardant intensément.

« Blaine, je... » commença le châtain.

« Nous sommes rentrés ! » s'écria Rachel en coupant son best gay sans s'en apercevoir. « Je vois de nouveaux cadeaux sous le sapin ! »

« Eh oui, haha. » répondit le châtain timidement, oubliant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à son bouclé d'ami.

Blaine rit. La soirée se passait parfaitement bien. Il retrouvait ses amis d'adolescence, apprenait à connaître Rachel qu'il n'avait pas vraiment croisé lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble, et profitait de moments de complicité avec Kurt. Kurt qui, d'ailleurs, était plus que magnifique habillé en rouge.

_Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime._

A minuit, ils mirent le petit jésus dans sa crèche et se mirent à danser et chanter tous ensemble. Nick dansait avec Jeff, Rachel se déhanchait avec Kurt et Wes et Blaine essayaient de reproduire une chorée qu'ils avaient inventés i ans au lycée.

A un moment, lorsqu'un slow de la playlist de Rachel fut lancé, Rachel et Wes se mirent ensemble, laissant leurs deux autres amis sans autre choix que de danser ensemble. Au début, ils laissèrent un écart entre eux, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble à ce moment-là. Au fur et à mesure de la chanson, ils se rapprochèrent et l'espace entre eux devint inexistant. Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine, sentant son odeur et resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Blaine quant à lui, sentait le souffle de l'homme qu'il aimait contre son cou, et cela le rendait heureux. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami, puis sentit leur bonne odeur de shampoing. Enfin, il posa ses doigts sur la douce joue de Kurt, et la caressa lentement.

La chanson se termina, et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, une autre, bien plus dansante, lui avait succéder. Tandis que leurs amis dansaient comme des fous, ils se décollèrent lentement, plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, gardant leur bras autour de leurs tailles, et tandis que Blaine passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, Kurt se mordait la lèvre.

Afin de les aider un peu, Rachel prit une branche de gui accrochée dans le sapin, et la plaça au dessus de leur tête.

« Les gars, vous avez une branche de gui au dessus de vous. Vous connaissez la tradition. » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent embarrassés, ne sachant que faire, intimidés d'exposer leur intimité devant leurs amis.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers leurs invités, mais virent qu'ils étaient allés regarder des feux d'artifices sur la terrasse.

« Bon... bah je crois... » commença timidement le châtain.

« qu'il faut s'exécuter » termina Blaine en le regardant avec plus d'amour qu'il en pouvait exister sur terre.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment, sentant le cœur de l'autre battre en face du sien. Leurs bras resserrèrent leur étreinte et leurs visages se rapprochèrent, ne laissant qu'un infime espace entre leurs lèvres. Puis dans un élan passionné, ils firent rencontrer leurs bouches avides d'amour, les mouvant l'une contre l'autre, s'enlaçant encore plus, comme pour ne faire plus qu'un. Blaine arriva à se frayer un chemin dans la bouche de Kurt, et en arrachant un gémissement à son 'ami', il fit danser leurs langues ensemble, gémissant lui aussi lorsque Kurt prit le contrôle du rythme de leurs baisers langoureux.

_Putain j'ai chaud moi. Kurt me fait plus d'effet que tous les strip-teaseurs du monde._

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Kurt, les joues rosies par le baiser, passa sa main dans les boucles ébènes de Blaine. « Cette tradition est pas mal, je dois dire. » sourit-il en prenant la main du brun.

_Plus sexy que Blaine, tu meurs._

« Ouais, elle est pas mal du tout. » rit Blaine en embrassant la main blanche de son amoureux.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis sur la terrasse de leur appartement, se tenant toujours la main.

* * *

Que c'est mignon ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis sur ce chapitre, qui met définitivement dans l'ambiance de Noël (alors qu'on est même pas en Novembre).

N'hésitez pas aussi à me laisser une petite review, que ce soit pour me laisser votre avis (positif, négatif ou neutre) ou de me passer un petit coucou et de me parler de licornes à paillettes.

A la prochaine !

Axelle.


	5. Partie 5

Bonjour ! Me revoici pour la partie 5, dans laquelle il y a du **smut gay**. Je le met en gras pour prévenir les gens qui sont mal à l'aise avec ça, parce que moi-même la première fois que j'ai lu du smut dans une fanfiction ça m'a mis mal à l'aise (alors que maintenant j'adore ça... ouh la perverse :p) Bref, donc vous êtes prévenus ET AUSSI je tiens à préciser que c'était la première fois que j'écrivais du smut donc c'est sûrement un carnage.

/!\ Comme d'hab', Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont à Ryan Murphy et à la fox, bien que je pense que j'aurais pu faire un meilleur travail qu'eux sur l'histoire et surtout ces FOUTUS SPOILERS DE LA SAISON 6. Je parle beaucoup, non ? Désolé. Je vous aime.

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5.**_

Le lendemain. 25/12.

« Humpfffffff... » grognèrent Blaine et Kurt en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent.

« Pour une fois que c'est pas toi qui grogne le matin, mais moi. » rigola Kurt.

« Joyeux Noël, Kurtie » sourit Blaine en le regardant avec insistance.

« Joyeux Noël, Blainey » répondit celui-ci en l'embrassant longuement, ce qui surprit le bouclé.

« Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'embrasser mon copain ? » demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

A ces mots, le cœur de Blaine fondit de bonheur et il eut envie de demander Kurt en mariage.

« Si, si, tu en as tout à fait le droit. » continua-t-il en l'embrassant aussi.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, ils eurent droit à un spectacle hilarant : Wes en père Noël, Rachel en mère Noël, et Nick et Jeff en rennes de Noël.  
Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Kurt, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est amis avec des tarés comme eux ? » blagua Blaine.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que je vais les mettre à la porte. » répondit le châtain en souriant.

« On voulait vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, et vous dire qu'on est heureux que vous soyez enfin ensemble. » sourit Rachel.

« Heu... comment vous le dire... » commença Kurt en prenant un air attristé.

« On est pas vraiment ensemble. » continua Blaine en rentrant dans le jeu.

« Vous rigolez ? » demanda Wes, surpris.

Les deux se regardèrent, semblant hésiter... « Mais oui, bien sûr qu'on rigole ! » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps en riant.

« On va vous tuer ! » dirent Nick et Jeff en même temps, en sautant sur eux, suivis de près par Rachel et Wesley.

Après ce câlin/bataille dès le réveil, ils allèrent ouvrir leurs cadeaux tous ensemble.

Blaine reçut l'intégral des dvd d'Harry Potter, ainsi que tous les livres de la même saga, et aussi une mini bibliothèque qui manquait cruellement à sa chambre, si bien qu'il avait dû caser ses livres dans la bibliothèque de Kurt, manquant de se faire étriper.

Il reçut de Kurt une tablette numérique, et celui-ci lui dit qu'il aurait un autre cadeau le soir.

Quant à Kurt, il reçut un énorme tableau photo dans lequel se trouvait des photos avec chaque personne importante dans la vie de Kurt. Kurt et Burt, son père, Kurt et Carole, sa belle-mère, Kurt et Finn, son demi-frère, Kurt et Rachel, Kurt et Blaine, Kurt et Santana, Kurt et Brittany, Kurt et Tina, une amie de lycée, Kurt et Mercedes, une de ses meilleures amies. Kurt et Puck, un type au mowak, étrange, Kurt et Artie, un autre amie de lycée, Kurt et Sam, Kurt et Quinn, Kurt et Mike Chang... Les nombreuses photos avec Rachel laissait deviner que c'était elle qui avait offert ce grand cadre en forme d'étoile. Oui, définitivement, c'était Rachel.

Kurt reçut aussi des dvd de comédies musicales, notamment Wicked, sa préférée. De la part de Blaine, il reçut un petit ours en peluche avec un coussin dans ses pattes sur lequel est marqué 'I love you' et un pendentif en argent sur lequel était gravé « predjudice is ignorance », phrase qu'il lui avait dit un jour lorsqu'ils se racontaient les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécus au lycée à cause de leur homosexualité.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, et une sortie à New-York pour faire visiter les lieux les plus importants à leurs amis, les 6 amis rentrèrent tard le soir de Time Square, essoufflés par leurs visites enchaînées dans tout New York.

« Il faut qu'on fasse nos valises... » soupirèrent Nick et Jeff en se levant du fauteuil où ils s'étaient tous jetés en rentrant.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Blaine.

« Bah oui, on part demain Blaine... » lâcha Wes, triste.

« On a pas tous la chance d'avoir des vacances comme vous » sourit Rachel, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

« Vous partez à quelle heure ? » questionna Kurt.

« A 6 heures... » souffla Wes.

« On se réveillera pour vous dire au revoir. » affirma Blaine.

« Les gars, il est déjà tard. Ne vous réveillez pas pour nous, on connaît la sortie. » continua Nick.

« Ça veut dire... qu'on se dit au revoir maintenant ? » interrogea Blaine, dégoûté.

« Oui. » soupira Rachel.

Ils se firent tous un câlin collectif, en se promettant de se revoir aux vacances d'été, puis ils allèrent dormir.

« Kurt ? Réveille-toi. »

« Humpfffffff... » grogna celui-ci. « J'ai même pas droit à un surnom mignon ? »

« Excuse-moi mon amour, mais j'ai du mal à réaliser que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça » reprit-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et les plongeant dans ceux de son petit-ami. « mais j'adore. »

« Kurt, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... » commença le bouclé.

« Ah merde ! J'ai oublié ton second cadeau ! Je vais le chercher, bouge pas. » s'écria-t-il en partant dans sa chambre avant de revenir en courant. « Voilà ton cadeau. »

Blaine le prit délicatement, l'ouvrit... et vit la gourmette qu'il avait repéré il y a quelques semaines de cela mais que Kurt avait empêché d'acheter, avec gravé dessus « K + B ».

« Je... j'avais l'intention de te dire en offrant cette gourmette qu'on pourrait être ensemble, mais finalement le destin en a décidé autrement. J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai dis de ne pas l'acheter. » rit le plus âgé.

« Kurt... c'est magnifique. » lâcha finalement le brun en embrassant son copain langoureusement.

« J'ai un autre cadeau moi aussi » reprit-il après avoir manger les lèvres du châtain « Je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis à peine deux jours, mais je dois te dire que c'est quelque chose que je contiens depuis pas mal de temps. Je... je t'aime Kurt. »

Le cœur de Kurt s'arrêta.

_Il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime._

« Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu croyais que c'était en amitié alors que non, ce n'était pas le cas. Je suis complètement amoureux de toi, et c'est pas grave si tu ne ressens pas la mêm... »

« Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. Je t'aime à la folie. » le coupa Kurt.

Blaine n'en crut pas ses yeux.

_Il m'aime ? Sérieusement ? Putain de merde c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des lions sauvages et s'embrassèrent sauvagement, commençant à se déshabiller l'un et l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en slip, Blaine prit peur.

« Attends ! Attends, je... je ne l'ai pas fait depuis 2 ans, Kurt. Je sais que toi tu l'as fais avec Adam il n'y a pas longtemps, mais moi je crois que je suis un peu rouillé... si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai honte de dire ça, mais j'ai un peu peur...» dit-il en rougissant.

« Blaine, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte. On va attendre, ok ? Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec amour. » sourit-il

« Mon dieu, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi parfait ? » s'exclama Blaine.

« Il faut bien que je sois à ta hauteur. » répondit Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

1 mois plus tard. 29/01.

Blaine, en train de faire cuire des œufs à la poêle et verser du lait dans des tasses, soupirait.

On était dimanche, et cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était avec Kurt.

Qu'y a-t-il de malheureux à cela, me dirait vous ?

Blaine avait passé le meilleur mois de sa vie, ayant toujours la peau douce de son copain contre la sienne, ayant toujours droit à des câlins, des baisers enflammés et ayant une personne qui l'aime et qu'il aime en retour.

Mais la patience de Blaine était à bout.

Il sortait avec le mec le plus sexy de la planète, et ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait.  
Se réveiller tous les jours avec une érection grande comme le mont blanc, sans pouvoir rien faire devenait désagréable. Alors, tous les jours, les deux amoureux allaient chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche froide pour lutter contre la bosse apparue dans leurs caleçons.

Kurt arriva.

Il portant un caleçon bleu foncé, contrastant parfaitement avec la blancheur parfaite de sa peau.

Finement musclé, son torse avait une fine couche de poils, et ses longues jambes musclées lui donnait une apparence d'Hercule.

« Kurt, chéri, je sais qu'on était d'accord pour attendre mais... devoir tous les jours prendre une douche glacée, ça commence à m'embêter... » dit le bouclé.

« Blainey, tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Sûr et certain. »

« Ok, on va faire un truc sympa. On ne va pas faire comme les couples qui planifient tout et qui sont stressés et tout ça... le jour on sentira que l'ambiance est propice au sexe, on le fera... c'est d'accord ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'aime toi et tes idées saugrenues. » répondit Blaine en l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

« Je t'aime aussi, toi et ce magnifique caleçon rouge » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« On doit aller voir Isabelle, pour déjeuner avec elle dans un bon resto bien cher où elle est invité gratuitement. »

« Génial ! Mais on a un peu de temps non ? On peut se peloter devant un Disney ? » blagua le brun.

« On a un peu temps, » affirma-t-il en lui prenant la main et l'emmenant devant la télé.

Le bossu de notre dame avait commencé depuis bientôt une heure, mais les deux jeunes hommes n'y prêtaient même plus attention.

Blaine embrassait avidement le cou de son copain, tandis que celui-ci caressait doucement son torse d'une main, et ses cheveux de l'autre.

Ils commençaient sérieusement à sentir les effets de cette séance de pelotage, mais ils n'avaient absolument pas envie d'arrêter.

Kurt, au bout de quelques minutes de plus, sentit que son érection devenait douloureuse.

« Blaine, il faut qu'on arrête et que j'aille dans la salle de bain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » souffla-t-il entre deux halètements de plaisir.

« Non, je vais te soulager » répondit le brun en passant sa main sur la bosse de son petit-ami, lui arrachant un petit cri de plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le châtain en rougissant.

« Kurt, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est ensemble, ça fait plus de 4 mois que l'on s'aime. Même si on ne passe pas à l'acte, on peut... se soulager mutuellement, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Blaine, tu n'es pas obligé de... »

« J'en ai envie. » le coupa-t-il.

Le bouclé regarda amoureusement son petit-ami, et sortit son sexe du caleçon qu'il portait, lui arrachant un gémissement adorable.

_Comment se fait-il que j'ai la chance de sortir avec le garçon le plus adorable et exquis du monde ?_

Le brun commença passer doucement ses doigts le long du membre, et attarda son pouce sur le gland, admirant par moment l'expression de délivrance de son copain à chacun de ses gestes.

Il se décida finalement prendre le long sexe en bouche, commençant par le lécher dans toute sa longueur, pour finalement l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

« Blaine ! » s'écria Kurt en gémissant de plaisir.

Mais son copain continua de plus belle, faisant des va-et-vient lents, pour faire durer le plaisir.

Après de longues minutes à pratiquer ce genre d'exercices, Kurt vint finalement, en suppliant son petit-ami de retirer sa bouche, puis en poussant un petit cri aigu de plaisir extrême.

Blaine avala tout, puis se retira en silence, tandis que son amoureux jetait sa tête en arrière, haletant toujours.

« Blaine, tu es fou. » lâcha-t-il finalement en reprenant ses esprits et prenant maintenant les devants.

« Oh, tu en as une bien plus grosse qu'Adam » blagua-t-il en sortant le membre de son copain.

Blaine rougit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été intime avec quelqu'un, alors que pour Kurt cela faisait seulement quelques mois. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Ces peurs s'en allèrent lorsque le châtain commença à masturber son sexe, ce qui lui fit pousser des petits cris de plaisir.  
« Blaine... Je n'ai jamais fait de fellation. » lâcha Kurt en rougissant.

« Je vais t'apprendre. Déjà, tu peux sortir ta langue et la passer le long de mon sexe, le léchant comme... une glace à l'eau, ouais, comme ça » gémit-il lorsque son amant s'exécuta. « Puis ensuite, tu peux descendre dans les boules, et en prendre une dans ta bouche. Ouais, c'est bieeeeeeeeeeen ! » s'écria-t-il en commençant sérieusement à être excité. « Puis finalement tu prends mon sexe dans ta bouche, doucement, en essayant de ne pas mettre tes dents, ça fait mal, et puis tu passes ta langue dessus en pompant doucement. Putain, t'es tellement doué ! » s'exclama-t-il en gémissant de plaisir.  
Pour un débutant, Kurt était vraiment très doué.

Blaine était en train de recevoir la meilleure fellation de sa vie, et croyez-le qu'il en avait reçut beaucoup avec ce pervers de Sebastian comme petit-copain.

Après de longues minutes intenses de plaisir, Blaine sentit qu'il arrivait à la fin.

« Kurt, retire-toi, je viens. » gémit-il.

Mais son petit-ami resta, comme lui l'avait fait. Lorsqu'il sentit le liquide chaud envahir sa gorge, Kurt se dit que les fellations n'étaient pas aussi dégoûtantes qu'il le pensait. Il pourrait même aimer ça avec le temps. Il avala le tout et se retira, le rose aux joues après tant d'intimité.

Blaine le prit dans ses bras, et ils s'allongèrent dans le fauteuil, se caressant les cheveux.

« Je t'aime tellement, Blaine » murmura Kurt en embrassant l'épaule de son amoureux.

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un auparavant, Kurt. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place. » continua le bouclé en embrassant la jointure des doigts de son petit-ami.

« Blaine... je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais je crois qu'on est en retard au rendez-vous d'Isabelle. » soupira le châtain.

« Merde. » jura le plus jeune en se levant rapidement pour aller se doucher et s'habiller, suivit de près par son copain.

Une demi-heure et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amants étaient sur la route pour aller au restaurant.

« J'espère qu'elle me licenciera pas à cause de ce retard. » blagua Kurt.

« Kurt, elle t'adore. Et tu es le plus talentueux homme de cette planète. Elle ne peut tout simplement pas te virer. » sourit Blaine.

« Ouais, t'as pas tort. » rigola le châtain.

« Toujours aussi prétentieux à ce que je vois. »

« T'aime ça, je le sais. » répondit-t-il.

« Je t'aime surtout toi. » sourit le bouclé jusqu'aux dents.

« Si je ne risquais pas de créer un accident, je t'embrasserais. Mais je vais simplement te dire que je t'aime aussi pour ne pas risquer de tuer de pauvres innocents.

Blaine sourit. l était aimé par un mec super sexy, intelligent, beau, drôle, compréhensif, mignon, con, adorable... Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaine se sentait entièrement heureux.

2 semaines plus tard. 16/02.

« Kurt, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'inviter au restaurant, en plus celui-ci est plutôt cher. » chuchota Blaine en rentrant dans le restaurant.

« Si, c'est pour célébrer nos 6 mois de cohabitation. » répondit celui-ci en le tirant par la main.

« Tu sais, un simple dvd m'aurait suffit... »

« Mais ça n'aurait pas changé des autres jours » affirma Kurt.

« Si tu le dis... »

3 heures plus tard.

« Blaine, tu es sérieux ? Elle t'a mis la tête dans le punch du bal de promo ? Pauvre Blainey ! » pouffa Kurt après une soirée longue en confidence.

« Je t'assure, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Comment lui dire que j'étais gay sans la vexer ? » rigola celui-ci en retour « Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer » continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la voiture à son amoureux.

« J'avoue que tu ne fais pas très gay, Blaine. Moi c'est littéralement marqué sur mon visage ! » blagua le châtain en bouclant sa ceinture.

« C'est faux. La preuve j'ai cru que tu étais avec Rachel la première fois que je t'ai vu. » sourit le bouclé en démarrant la voiture.

« Comment tu as pû croire ça, d'ailleurs ? Je sors vraiment avec un aveugle. »

« Un aveugle qui te trouve beau, tu devrais prendre peur. » blagua Blaine.

« Méchant » lâcha Kurt en tapant gentiment son copain sur le bras.

« Je t'aime. »

« Aveugle et menteur en plus. » rit le châtain en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Une fois chez eux, ils s'affalèrent dans le canapé en riant. Sûrement avaient-ils un peu trop bu. Mais ils étaient heureux.

« Je tiens à faire un discours pour te remercier de ce délicieux restaurant mon amour » commença Blaine la voix tremblante et l'haleine remplit d'alcool. « Voilà 6 mois que tu es rentré dans ma vie. Toi et tes cheveux châtains toujours parfaitement coiffés, toi et ta voix de fille qui m'emporte dans un univers parallèle lorsque je l'entends, toi et ta belle bouche rose que je veux embrasser tous les jours... toi et tes yeux bleus comme l'océan dans lesquels j'aime me perdre. Toi et ta peau blanche comme le marbre que je veux serrer contre moi chaque instant de ma vie. Je te revois encore avec Rachel, en train de chanter en attendant le bus, je te revois lorsqu'on s'est rendu compte que tu étais celui avec lequel j'avais parlé de devenir le colocataire au téléphone, je te revois me faisant des câlins et moi me demandant si tu étais fou, je me revois regarder tous les Disney, tous les Pixar et tous les dessin-animés qui existent avec toi. Je me revois me disputer, je me revois lutter contre mes sentiments pour toi, je me revois briser ton couple, je te revois me pardonner... Je nous revois nous embrasser, nous dire qu'on s'aime... Ça fait seulement 6 mois qu'on se connaît, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis des années, depuis notre naissance. Je nous vois dans quelques années fêter les 10 ans de notre rencontre. Je t'aime, Kurt. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. » termina-t-il en lâchant quelques larmes d'émotions, encore conscient de ses propos malgré la dose importante d'alcool présente dans son sang.

« Je nous vois aussi dans 10 ans, Blaine. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. » répondit Kurt en lui prenant la main et l'emmenant dans leur chambre.

Ils s'embrassèrent si fougueusement qu'ils faillirent en tomber par terre. Leur lit les rattrapa.

Kurt prit l'initiative d'enlever les vêtements de Blaine, étant au dessus de lui. Lorsque le bouclé comprit où son petit-ami voulait en venir, il commença à défaire la ceinture de Kurt. Tandis que leurs langues dansaient ensemble, les vêtements tombaient petit à petit par terre. Kurt fut le premier à glisser sa main dans le slip de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il prit en bouche son sexe. Depuis deux semaines, les deux aimaient se soulager mutuellement en attendant le jour où ils feraient vraiment l'amour. Kurt était devenu un vrai pro de la fellation, et Blaine adorait ça. Au fur et à mesure de va-et-vient, Blaine finit par éjaculer si fort que son sperme sortit de la bouche de Kurt, se répandant sur leurs deux abdomens.

Tandis que Kurt nettoyait son visage et leurs ventres, Blaine fouillait dans un tiroir et en sortit un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant.

« Prends-moi » furent les seuls mots qu'il dit, en tendant le lubrifiant à son amoureux.

Tandis que le châtain acquiesçait et répandait le liquide sur ses doigts, le brun lui enlevait son caleçon et lui enfilait le préservatif, non sans lui arracher des petits halètements de contentement.

Kurt referma la bouteille et commença à placer ses doigts au dessus de l'intimité de Blaine, enfonçant un doigt, puis deux, et enfin trois, le faisant lâcher des petits cris de plaisir. Après avoir enduit son propre sexe de lubrifiant, il allongea son copain sur le lit, lui écartant les jambes, et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité. Il regarda quelques instants Blaine, qui lui fit un signe de tête positif, et il pénétra lentement dans l'homme qu'il aimait. A ce moment, ce que les deux jeunes hommes ressentirent n'était pas « on fait l'amour », c'était « nous ne faisons qu'un, nous sommes connectés ». Leurs deux cœurs battaient si forts qu'ils étaient tous deux certains qu'ils exploseraient avant l'orgasme. Kurt se mit à faire de lent va-et-vient, puis accéléra petit à petit en poussant des gémissements bruyants avec son amant, allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin. Au bout de longues minutes de connexion et de plaisir extrême, Kurt se sentit venir en même temps que Blaine. Dans un dernier effort commun, ils jouirent ensemble en poussant un dernier cri mêlant plaisir et bonheur, puis ils retombèrent sur le lit, vidés par cet orgasme mutuel et puissant.

« Je t'aime » souffla Kurt en passant ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux bouclés de son amoureux « et je veux le crier au monde entier. »

« Moi aussi » murmura Blaine.

* * *

Voilà pour la partie 5, plus qu'une petite partie avant la fin :(

J'espère que le smut n'était pas trop pourri, je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour décrire des scènes de sexe donc j'espère que c'était un minimum réaliste.

A la prochaine fois !

Axelle.


	6. Partie 6

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 6. C'est la dernière partie avant un petit prologue tout mignon. Il y a encore du **smut **dans cette partie, désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça.

Sinon je voulais vous remercier parce que j'ai vu qu'on avait atteint les 1000 vues et les 10 reviews et c'est juste parfait ! Je sais que ça paraît peu pour les "grands auteurs de fanfictions" qui ont 300 reviews, mais pour cette humble fic qui n'est toujours pas à mon niveau je trouve, surtout pour le peu de chapitre qu'elle contient (comme à peu près toutes mes fics publiées ou en cours d'écriture), je trouve ça génial, merci !

[Parlons projets] Enfin bref, sinon, on m'a demandé si j'avais une autre fic de prévue, et en réalité j'ai plus de 12 fanfictions en cours d'écriture (toutes en même temps, ouais je suis courageuse -ou folle- je sais) dont 4 OS, deux Klaine, un Kurtbastian et un CrissColfer qui est à peine commencé et qui ne viendra pas avant longtemps. Je pense que la prochaine à venir sera la Kurtbastian, dans environ deux semaines (et non ne commencez pas à me dire que Kurtbastian craint, parce que je crois que c'est l'une des plus belles fics que j'ai dû écrire donc ne critiquez pas avant d'avoir lu) puis je commencerai sûrement à publier ma fic _Hall of fame_ (voir résumé dans ma bio) que je n'ai pas encore finie, bien que j'ai déjà l'idée de la fin et tout le reste, mais je veux finir deux OS avant d'attaquer le reste, et puis avec la reprise des cours ça va être chaud, mais je vais y arriver ! Pour le reste, on verra après ;)

Je parle beaucoup. Genre beaucoup, beaucoup.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6.**_

5 mois plus tard. 08/07.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va faire un dîner avec toute notre famille ! » s'exclama Kurt, enthousiaste.

« Kurt, mes parents ne sont pas aussi ouverts que les tiens, quand je leur ai annoncé que j'avais retrouvé un copain, mon père m'a dit qu'il pensait que New-York me remettrait les idées en place, et que je reviendrais 'normal'. J'ai peur de comment il va te traiter. » soupira Blaine.

« Blaine, c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, pas ton père. Il aura beau me faire vivre un enfer sur terre, je survivrais. » sourit le châtain.

« Putain tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fou de toi. » lança le brun en embrassant fougueusement son copain.

C'est à ce moment-là que les parents de Kurt arrivèrent.

« Papa ! » s'écria Kurt en s'élançant vers Burt et Carol Hummel pour les serrer dans ses bras.

« Je vous présente Blaine, mon petit-ami » sourit-il en désignant le bouclé, tout intimidé.

« Bonjour... » bafouilla-t-il en tendant sa main, avant de se rendre compte que l'imposant Burt Hummel le serrait dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, gamin ! » s'écria le senior tendant que Carol lui faisait la bise.

Blaine se dit qu'il aimerait cette famille, peut-être plus que la sienne.

Soudain, il aperçut la jeep de son père et commença à angoisser.

Son père sortit de la voiture, suivit de sa mère, les deux tirant une tronche d'environ 20 km.

« Bonjour papa ! » s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers la voiture.

« Bonjour, fils. » répondit sèchement son père en lui serrant la main, laissant Blaine déçu et surpris.

Voilà un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et voilà l'accueil qu'il lui réservait ?

Sa mère lui fit la bise et le serra brièvement la main.

« Papa, maman, je vous présente Kurt, l'amour de ma vie » sourit Blaine en présentant son copain.

« Ben voyons » marmonna son père « Bonjour. » dit-il en secouant froidement la main du châtain.

« Bonjour » murmura Mrs Anderson en lui faisant la bise.

Une fois les parents présentés les uns aux autres, ils rentrèrent enfin dans le restaurant réservé par Mr Anderson.

Le repas démarra froidement, les parents de Blaine n'ouvrant pas la bouche.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » demanda Carol pour briser l'ambiance.

« Alors c'est assez drôle... » commença Blaine en souriant à l'adresse de Kurt.

« J'étais en train de chanter avec Rachel, ma meilleur amie, en attendant le bus, et il nous a entendu. Ensuite, on s'est retrouvés pour devenir colocataires, et on est devenu amis puis il y a eu des sentiments et on s'est mis ensemble. » sourit Kurt en racontant leur histoire.

« Donc vous habitez ensemble. Vous vous êtes fait dépister au moins ? » demanda froidement Mr Anderson.

« Papa, on se protège voyons. » répondit Blaine, gêné de l'impolitesse de son père.

« Ah, donc vous couchez ensemble ? » demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée de vin.

« Ils sont jeunes. » dit Carol en riant de gêne.

« Pas assez à mon goût. » râla le père du bouclé.

« Hum... qui veut goûter de mon bœuf ? » demanda Kurt en voulant changer de sujet.

« Je veux bien » sourit Blaine en voyant que personne n'ouvrait la bouche.

Il mangea la bouchée de viande et sentit la douce main de Kurt sur sa cuisse.

« Comment va Rachel ? » demanda Burt en s'adressant à son fils.

« Très bien. Elle a réalisé son rêve, jouer dans une comédie musicale, en plus Funny Girl, sa préférée, et là elle est à LA en plein tournage de sa proche série sur sa vie. Vraiment elle est ravie. » répondit Kurt.

« Et toi, que fais-tu pour gagner ta vie, jeune homme ? » demanda Mr Anderson, toujours aussi sec.

« Et bien, j'étudie à NYADA, comme votre fils, et en parallèle je suis l'assistant d'Isabelle Wright à et je travaille au Spotlight Dinner, toujours en compagnie de Blaine. » répondit Kurt en restant stoïque devant le froideur de son beau-père.

« Donc vous êtes tout le temps collés. » lâcha-t-il.

« Et bien non papa, nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble en cours puisqu'on a des cours différents et les après-midi il est à Vogue tandis que je suis au Spotlight Dinner. Donc non, on est pas tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. » répliqua le brun sèchement en serrant la main de son copain sous la table.

« Vous ne faites pas de petits jeux coquins sous la table j'espère ? » demanda le père Anderson.

« Non papa, on se tient la main puisque notre relation a l'air de te déranger ! » s'exclama Blaine en montrant sa main et celle de Kurt dans la sienne.

« Votre relation ne me dérange pas, Blaine. Je pense que Kurt est un garçon très sérieux et travailleur, et qu'il a une bonne influence sur toi. Enfin, en dehors du fait qu'il ne t'ait pas laissé devenir hétéro. En fait, c'est la seule chose qui me dérange chez toi, ton homosexualité. »

Blaine ne supporta pas d'entendre ces mots-là.

« Tu rigoles ? Papa, je suis gay ! Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est qui je suis ! Je ne peux prétendre d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour te faire plaisir ! Le fait d'aller à New-York ou de rencontrer Kurt n'a rien fait pour 'aggraver' mon homosexualité ! J'aime Kurt plus que tout au monde, et si tu es triste qu'il ne soit pas une fille, c'est dommage. Parce que je ne changerais jamais, au grand jamais, pour toi ! » cracha-t-il au visage de son père en se levant pour aller au toilettes.

« Et en plus il me fait honte en public... » marmonna son père lorsqu'il partait, Blaine entendant quand même cela.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le brun s'arrosa le visage d'eau et vit que son amoureux l'avait rejoint.

« Kurt, je suis désolé... c'est un connard. » dit Blaine en le serrant dans ses bras.

« C'est pas ta faute. Je ne dirais pas que ton père est con, mais juste qu'il est fermé d'esprit. » sourit Kurt.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais ? » demanda Blaine en enlaçant son amoureux.

« Oui, tu l'as dis devant un restaurant bondé. Mais tu peux le dire encore, ça ne me dérange pas. » sourit-il encore.

« Je t'avais dis que je le crierais au monde entier. Je t'aime. » lâcha Blaine en l'embrassant langoureusement.

« Je t'aime aussi. Mais il faut y retourner. »

« T'es sûr qu'on ne peut pas plutôt rentrer à New-York ? » soupira le bouclé.

« Non Blainey, on ne peut pas. Allez, viens, on mange et on va chez moi. » dit Kurt en le tirant par la main.

« Ah. Vous revoilà. » râla Mr Anderson.

« Oui, on est là, ensemble. » sourit Blaine en embrassant Kurt devant le regard scandalisé de son père.

« Vous êtes fous ! » s'écria-t-il.

« On... » commença Blaine.

« Non, Blaine, laisse-moi parler » l'interrompit Kurt. « Mr Anderson, je conçois que vous ayez du mal à comprendre l'homosexualité de votre fils, mais vous devriez être heureux pour son bonheur, que ce soit avec un garçon ou avec une fille. J'aime votre fils de tout mon cœur, je nous vois un avenir commun, et je souhaite plus que tout au monde passer ma vie avec lui. Vous avez deux solutions : la première, qui est de nous rendre la vie impossible à chaque fois que vous nous verrez, ou la deuxième qui consiste dans le fait d'accepter le fait que votre fils soit heureux avec un homme, avec moi. Et de faire la paix avec lui. Peut-être que pour la deuxième option vous perdrez un peu de votre fierté, mais vous regagnerez un fils qui vous aime et qui est proche de vous. A vous de choisir. »

La table resta silencieuse pendant un bon moment, mais lorsque le châtain vit un karaoké, il prit la main de son petit-ami et l'entraîna sur la scène.

_« I was alone, I took a ride,  
I didn't know what I would find there  
Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there  
Ooh, then I suddenly see you,  
Ooh, did I tell you I need you  
Every single day of my life  
You didn't run, you didn't lie  
You knew I wanted just to hold you  
And had you gone you knew in time we'd meet again  
For I had told you  
Ooh, you were meant to be near me  
Ooh, and I want you hear me  
Say we'll be together every day  
Got to get you into my life  
What can I do, what can I be,  
When I'm with you I want to stay there  
If I'm true I'll never leave  
And if I do I know the way there  
Got to get you into my life  
Then suddenly I see you,  
Did I tell you I need you... »_

Le restaurant acclama les deux jeunes hommes, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient intensément.

Lorsque Blaine leva les yeux vers son père, il vit que celui-ci applaudissait aussi, voire plus, fort que les autres clients du restaurant.

Il se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Kurt est vraiment une personne bien pour toi. Sois heureux. » murmura-t-il en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

« Merci papa » lâcha le brun, ému.

Le soir, Blaine dit au revoir à ses parents qui partaient en voyage d'affaire à Shanghai.

Les Hummel les accueillerait durant cette semaine de vacances.

« Bienvenue les garçons » dit Burt en ouvrant la porte. « Finn passera ce soir, Kurt. Il a hâte de te voir. »

« Moi aussi. » sourit Kurt en entraînant Blaine dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Kurt était à son image.

Bien décorée, remplie d'affiches de mode et d'artistes de Broadway, un dressing prenant une place incroyable, un bureau plein à craquer de croquis et de cassettes Disney : cela criait Kurt.

« Installe-toi, je vais te chercher un matelas. » dit-il en s'apprêtant à partir.

« Attends, on peut dormir dans le même lit une place, comme on l'a fait pendant quelques semaines, non ? » sourit Blaine en tirant son châtain de copain par la main.

« T'as raison. On peut dormir l'un serré contre l'autre » répondit Kurt en montant dans son lit en y attirant Blaine.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un et l'autre collés l'un à l'autre, visage contre visage, nez contre nez, sentant la respiration de l'autre contre son cou.

« Je t'ai dis que j'adorais tes parents ? » demanda le bouclé en souriant.

« Non, mais ils t'adorent aussi. » sourit le châtain.

« Je voulais te dire merci de m'avoir réconcilié avec mon père. Je sors avec l'homme le plus merveilleux qui puisse exister. » murmura Blaine en embrassant le front de son petit-ami.

« T'as pas tort, je suis assez parfait comme mec » rigola Kurt.

« Toujours aussi prétentieux à ce que je vois. » lâcha-t-il en l'embrassant.

« Toujours. » sourit-il.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement dans le lit de Kurt, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Blaine tomba du lit par surprise.

« Oh, salut, je vois que je dérange. » sourit Finn en voyant le t-shirt de Blaine à moitié enlevé.

« Finn ! » s'écria Kurt en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Salut p'tit frère. » sourit-il.

« Voici Blaine, je t'en ai pas mal parlé au téléphone. » dit le châtain en désignant son amoureux en train de se relever tant bien que mal du sol.

« Enchanté Blaine. » salua Finn gentiment.

« Salut. »

« Bon, les parents vous attende pour dîner, et puis ce soir : foot ! » s'écria le grand dadais.

« Oh non... » soupira Kurt en retombant sur son lit.

« T'aimes le foot, Blaine ? »

« Ouais j'adore ! » répondit Blaine avec entrain.

« Kurt va rester tout seul alors... » se moqua Finn.

« Faux, je materais les footballeurs » blagua celui-ci.

« C'est vrai que des mecs plein de sueurs et avec rien du tout dans le crâne c'est sexy » bouda le bouclé jalousement.

« C'est qu'il est jaloux ton amoureux » le charria Finn.

« Ouais » sourit Kurt fièrement.

« Bon, à toute Kurtie. » lança le grand en s'en allant.

« A toute Finnounet. » répliqua Kurt en tirant la langue.

La soirée se passa très bien.  
Blaine s'intégra vite dans la famille Hummel, et il s'entendit très bien avec ce grand bulldozer qu'est Finn.

Kurt passa la soirée dans la chambre, ayant un taux de concentration au foot très bas (1 minute était son record).

A la fin du match, tandis que ses parents regardaient un épisode d'une série inconnue, Finn monta dans la chambre de Kurt, suivit de Blaine.

« Hey p'tit frère, je voulais te parler de... » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Rachel ? » devina le châtain en l'invitant à s'asseoir ainsi que son copain.

« Oui. » lâcha Finn en baissant la tête.

« J'étais étonné que tu ne m'en parles pas plus tôt. »

« Tu sais à quel point les choses ont toujours été compliquées entre elle et moi, depuis le début. Quand je sortais avec Quinn, que j'ai cru que je l'avais mis enceinte, que j'ai rompu, que je me suis mis avec Rachel, puis elle m'a trompé, j'ai rompu, je me suis remis avec Quinn, j'ai rompu encore, je me suis remis avec Rachel... elle est partie s'installer à New-York, on a rompu... On s'est revus, on s'est remis ensemble... Puis on s'est perdus de vue... » soupira-t-il. « Je l'aime, c'est la femme de ma vie, je le sais. Mais maintenant c'est une star, avec plein de mecs qui lui tournent autour... Tu n'es même plus avec elle pour me dire comment elle va... J'aurais dû partir avec vous à New-York, comme prévu à l'origine. »

« Finn, si tu étais parti avec nous, tu ne serais pas à un an de devenir professeur. Sache que lorsqu'elle était à New-York, ou alors même lorsque je lui téléphone à LA, elle me demande de tes nouvelles. Je veux dire... elle est dingue de toi ! Il faut juste qu'elle profite des opportunités qu'elle a maintenant, pour pouvoir revenir pour toi ensuite... Et puis on est si jeunes ! On a 20 ans Finn, on est sortis du lycée il y a peine deux ans ! Je sais que vous vouliez vous marier une fois gradués, mais je veux dire ça peut attendre. Si vous êtes vraiment fait pour être ensemble, alors lorsqu'elle reviendra à Lima, vous vous remettrez ensemble. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis, tu trouveras mieux. Mais on sait tous les trois, Rachel, toi et moi, que vous allez finir vos jours ensemble. » sourit Kurt en prenant la main de son demi-frère.

Finn le regarda un instant en silence pour finalement le serrer dans ses bras en disant « Tu m'as manqué p'tit frère. »

Finn repartit, les parents de Kurt ronflant sur le canapé, le petit couple resta seul dans la chambre du châtain.

« J'adore définitivement ta famille. » sourit Blaine en enlaçant son petit-ami.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, Finn m'a même surpris : j'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait une histoire avec Rachel. »

« Derrière ses airs de grande perche qui te tue rien qu'en te touchant, Finn a un cœur grand comme l'Afrique. » affirma Kurt.

« Moi je connais quelqu'un qui a un plus gros cœur que lui. » chuchota le brun dans l'oreille de son amoureux.

« Ah oui ? Qui ? » demanda le châtain.

« Mon petit-ami, je ne sais pas si tu le connais, il s'appelle Kurt. Il est toujours impeccablement coiffé, sent absolument toujours bon, fait la cuisine comme personne d'autre, c'est le plus beau de la terre entière, il ressemble à un ange, il a une voix qui me berce à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche... Il a le plus beau corps du monde, s'habille tellement, tellement bien, et surtout... Il est affreusement sexy. » termina-t-il en embrassant son cou.

« Je le connais ce Kurt ? » sourit le Kurt en question en glissant ses bras sous la chemise du bouclé.

« Mieux que personne » assura le brun en lui retirant son t-shirt.

Kurt se retint de pousser un cri lorsque la bouche de son copain descendit sur de ses tétons, tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient son jean doucement.

La châtain planta ses longs doigts couleur neige dans la chevelure ébène du brun, en train de descendre le long de son torse pour arriver jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon.

Blaine sortit l'érection de son caleçon, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son amoureux, et la prit dans sa bouche.

Il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient avec sa langue le long de son sexe, tandis que Kurt lui retirait son pantalon et son caleçon en haletant de temps à autre.

Sentant que son amoureux viendrait bientôt, alors il se retira quelques instants pour voir le visage adorable de Kurt au bord de la jouissance, et reprit avec encore plus de passion.

Le châtain jouit dans un petit cri étouffé, réalisant que ses parents dormaient juste en-dessous d'eux.

Blaine avala le sperme qui était resté dans sa bouche, et lécha les cuisses de Kurt sur lesquelles il y en avait aussi.

Kurt prit le relais, commençant lentement à masturber le sexe du brun, pour lui enfiler un préservatif, et lui tendre la bouteille de lubrifiant.

Pour la première fois, Blaine prit peur. Depuis qu'il était avec Kurt, il ne s'étaient pas tout le temps pénétrés, et lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait, ça avait toujours été Kurt qui était actif.

Et ça ne dérangeait pas Blaine du tout, il aimait ça.

« Kurt, j'ai jamais été actif. » lâcha-t-il en rougissant.

« Oui je sais, mais bon rappelle-toi comment tu faisais avec Sebastian. » sourit Kurt.

Puis en voyant la tête honteuse de son copain, il comprit. « Oh, quand tu dis jamais, c'est jamais, jamais... Mais c'est pas grave, » dit-il en l'embrassant, essayant de ne pas faire le dégoûté d'avoir goûté sa propre semence. « On va faire ça ensemble. »

Alors il prit la main de Blaine et versa un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

« Tu fais comme moi je fais à chaque fois. »

Il prit Blaine dans ses bras, de manière à ce que la tête bouclée soit sur son torse, et que ses doigts atteignent son intimité.

Le brun rentra un ou deux doigts, arrachant de petits gémissements à son petit-ami, puis Kurt se recula et mit du lubrifiant sur le préservatif.

Il allongea Blaine, et lui dit « je m'en charge. »

Il positionna son intimité au-dessus du sexe tendu du brun, le prit en main, et le pénétra.

Ce que Blaine ressentit à cet instant était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit avant.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui était à l'intérieur de son amoureux, et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait était indescriptible.

Kurt regarda son copain avec amour, profita de la vue qu'il avait sur son visage empreint de plaisir, et se mit à bouger.

Blaine gémit plutôt fort, mais à ce moment-là, ils se fichaient de savoir si Burt et Carol pouvaient les entendre.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes, Kurt remuant son corps et Blaine masturbant doucement le sexe de son petit-ami.

Lorsqu'ils se sentirent venir, ils s'embrassèrent en jouissant ensemble.

« Je t'aime Blaine. » murmura Kurt en s'allongeant à côté du bouclé.

« Je t'aime plus. »

* * *

Que c'est mignooooooon ! Sinon, pensez bien à me laisser une petite review, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lires :)

Il ne reste qu'un petit prologue bien fluffy après ça, et puis ce sera fini :(

Sinon, vous pouvez aller dans ma bio, lire tous les résumés de mes projets en cours, et me dire celui que vous préférez pour que je le termine et le publie plus vite, c'est une bonne idée aussi ;)

Axelle.


	7. Epilogue

Bonjour !

Voilà le mini ÉPILOGUE (et non pas prologue Axelle, le prologue c'est au début d'une histoire) qui conclue tout ce petit monde. Il y a beaucoup de fluff, mais honnêtement les histoires qui se terminent mal (bien que j'aime bien les lire de temps en temps) ne sont pas mon fort. Bref.

/!\ Ouaip, Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, et ouaip ça craint parce que je suis mieux que Ryan Murphy et la fox niveau inspiration.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

1 an et demi plus tard. 24/12.

« Et voilà ! » s'écria Kurt en posant l'étoile de Noël au-dessus du sapin.

« Notre troisième Noël ensemble. » sourit Blaine en prenant la main du châtain.

« Eh oui, bon, assied-toi, la dinde est prête. » lança Kurt en allant dans la cuisine.

**_Minuit moins vingt minutes._**

« Où est-ce qu'on va, Kurtie ? » demanda Blaine en attachant sa ceinture après être monté dans la voiture.

« Tu verras, mais je pense que ça va te plaire » répondit-il en lui passant un bandeau sur les yeux.

_**Minuit moins cinq minutes.**_

« On est arrivés. » annonça Kurt en enlevant le bandeau.

Blaine fut surpris de voir qu'ils étaient au Spotlight Dinner, devant un écran géant.

Avant qu'il ait pû poser la moindre question, l'écran s'alluma, et il vit Kurt dans leur appartement.

« Salut Blainey d'amour ! Voilà, ça fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble et que nous nous aimons plus que tout. Je voulais retracer tout le chemin parcouru. Suis-moi. » s'écria-t-il.

Puis, Kurt apparaissait devant une station de bus.

« Voilà, la toute première fois où l'on s'est vus. Je chantais comme un fou avec Rachel, et bien sûr tu as adoré. » dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil.

Le plan changea une fois encore, et Kurt apparaissait au Spotlight Dinner.

« Puis on s'est vraiment rencontrés ici, au Spotlight Dinner, pour ensuite finir... »

Kurt apparut finalement dans leur appartement.

« COLOCATAIRES ! » s'écria-t-il. « Tu as eu beaucoup de courage pour me supporter, parce qu'on va pas se mentir, je suis chiant. »

Blaine sourit.

Puis Kurt apparut à Lima, devant le restaurant où ils avaient mangé avec ses parents.

« Puis j'ai rencontré ton père. Au début, notre histoire lui déplaisait, mais il m'a récemment avoué qu'il aurait préféré m'avoir comme fils plutôt que toi. » blagua-t-il.

Le bouclé rit.

« Voilà, notre troisième Noël ensemble, un parmi tant d'autres. On aurait pû se rencontrer... »

Kurt apparut à la Dalton academy : « Ici. »

Puis il apparut à McKinley : « Ou alors ici. »

Puis au Lima Bean Café : « Ou encore ici. »

Pour finalement apparaître au Spotlight Dinner : « Mais on s'est rencontrés ici. Retourne-toi... maintenant. » dit-il en souriant, puis la vidéo s'arrêta.

Blaine s'exécuta, ému de l'attention de son amoureux, mais ce qu'il vit était au-dessus de toutes ses espérances.

Kurt se dressait devant lui, avec, derrière lui, leurs quatre parents, Finn, son frère Cooper , tous ses amis de McKinley, tous ses amis de Dalton, ainsi que tous leurs collègues du Spotlight Dinner, Isabelle Wright, leurs professeurs et camarades de la NYADA...

« Quel meilleur endroit que celui de notre rencontre pour te demander en mariage ? » demanda Kurt en se mettant à genoux et sortant une petit boîte devant un Blaine perplexe, les larmes aux yeux.

« Alors ici, au Spotlight Dinner, devant plus de cent personnes, je te le demande : Blaine Anderson, l'amour de ma vie, celui qui illumine mes jours, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le souffle de Blaine s'arrêta.  
Le monde qu'il avait vu quelques instants auparavant disparu, pour le laisser seul face à son petit-ami, seul face à cette question qui attendait une réponse.

« Oui. Oui. » lâcha-t-il enfin en prenant son amoureux dans ses bras tandis que tous les autres applaudissaient.

_**Minuit.**_

Kurt lui passa la bague au doigt, l'embrassa langoureusement, et lui murmura : « Joyeux Noël, mon chéri. »

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! C'était choupinet tout ça ! (note à moi-même : ne plus jamais ressortir le mot choupinet dans une phrase.)

Merci d'avoir lu cette petite fic, je sais que c'était court mais j'ai pleins d'autres projets d'écriture en dehors des fanfictions ce qui fait que je ne peux pas passer 5000000 ans sur des fics, surtout que je n'ai rien de plus à écrire.

Le prochain projet qui arrive est un OS sur Kurtbastian intitulé _Retrouvailles_ (résumé dans ma bio) que je viens de finir et que je publierais dans environ une semaine ou plus.

Je sais que depuis mes débuts sur ce site j'ai beaucoup publié parce que je n'ai publié que les projets qui étaient terminés donc c'était simple de le faire, mais là je suis en train de terminer les projets qui sont presque finis puis j'attaquerais ceux que j'ai à peine commencé (vous pouvez lire tous les résumés dans ma bio et me dire celle que vous voulez que je termine plus vite) donc le rythme de publication sera moins fou et même franchement beaucoup plus lent.

On m'a demandé quand je comptais publier ma fic "ne me touche pas" (résumé dans ma bio), et je dois avouer que c'est celle qui est la plus longue de toutes celles que j'ai écrite, pas la plus avancée mais bref. Donc je n'ai pas encore organisé quelle fic je vais finir en premier, publier en premier... donc pour te répondre ma chère **Klaineuse**, je ne sais pas quand je vais la publier mais je te dirais cela dans ma fic Kurtbastian quand j'aurais organiser mes pensées. Voilà.

Sinon vous pouvez laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours plaisir. *se met à genoux*

Encore une fois, merci, vraiment, d'avoir pris la peine de lire et parfois de laisser une review. Je vous aime !

Axelle.


End file.
